Estoy Aquí
by AntonioX
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime terminaran mas cercanos de los que esperan después de un viaje planeado por sus amigos...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: holas. este es mi primer fanfic, la intencion de querer hacerlo es apoyar el ichihime pues no lo he visto muy activo por aqui y bueno, quise intentarlo a ver que tal me va. Espero les guste mi creacion.

Disclaimer: tanto bleach como todos sus personajes son propiedas del gran tite kubo troll-sama

* * *

Estoy Aqui

Cap. 1

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los estudiantes salían de clases del instituto karakura, entre ellos había un grupo conformado por Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tasuki, Rukia, Keigo y Mizuiro; los cuales debatían de los posibles planes para las vacaciones ya que tan solo faltaba unas semanas para que acabasen las clases.

-Que tal si vamos a Okinawa?- pregunto Tatsuki algo desinteresada.

-Pero ya fuimos el año pasado, Tatsuki-chan, además recuerdas el incidente que ocurrió esa vez?- respondió Orihime con una gotita en la frente.

-Que les parece Osaka?- dijo Rukia repentinamente.

-Pff solo quieres ir otra vez a esa tienda de conejos que nos encontramos la ultima que fuimos hacia allá y te emocionaste tanto que tuvimos que traerte a la fuerza- replico Ichigo. En eso recibe una patada en el estomago por parte de Rukia -maldita enana- susurro por lo bajo.

-Ya se, y si viajamos al extranjero!- grito Keigo llamando toda la atención de sus amigos.

-Mmm, la verdad no es tan mala idea- menciono Uryu arreglando sus lentes como de costumbre.

-Odio admitirlo pero es una gran idea, sin embargo a donde iríamos?- dudo Tatsuki.

-Yo siempre he querido ir a Miami- dijo orihime con ojos brillosos.

-Ya está decidido, están de acuerdo?- dijo la campeona de karate.

-Está bien por mí- dijo el de lentes.

Rukia asintió, al igual que Sado el cual se mantuvo callado todo este tiempo.

-Lo lamento pero yo no podre ir, tengo que visitar a unas primas que vinieron a visitarme- dijo Mizuiro el cual mantuvo la mirada fija en su celular.

-Y que dices Ichigo? No estaría mal conocer unas cuantas chicas en el viaje!- exclamo Keigo a su compañero.

-No, yo paso- replico ichigo, en eso orihime se deprime un poco sin ser notada a causa de que su querido Kurosaki-kun no iría.

-Baka Ichigo, acaso te quieres quedar solo en tu casa sin nada que hacer, en vez de estar con tu amigos divirtiéndote?- cuestiono Tatsuki.

Ichigo se quedo pensado ''Tiene algo de razón y de seguro si me quedo sin hacer nada en casa mi viejo me pondrá a hacer trabajos como mula de carga''. -Ok, cambie de opinión, si voy a ir- afirmo.

-Que bien Kurosaki-kun, el viaje no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo Orihime algo sonrojada.

-Claro que no, Inoue- respondió el pelinaranja.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Semanas después...

Ya era sábado y todos se dirigían al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo.

Una vez todos reunidos afuera decidieron entrar para retirar sus boletos. Ya todos dentro se sorprendieron al encontrar unos viejos conocidos. En eso Ichigo escupió la bebida que se estaba tomando. -Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!- grito atónito de verlos allí.

-Que acaso no es obvio? Kurosaki-san. Hemos venido a acompañarlos en sus vacaciones- dijo el rubio del sombrero.

-Una vez que escuchamos de sus planes no nos pudimos abstener de venir, Ichigo- dijo la morena a su lado.

-Oh Ichigo, olvide decir que ellos también vendrían- dijo Rukia con una mano detrás de la cabeza -Etto, donde están Renji y los demás Urahara-san?- pregunto algo dudosa.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Renji. Mientras que por detrás llegaban Rangiku, Shuhei, Momo y Toshiro respectivamente.

Una vez ya todos ubicados decidieron visitar la tiendas del lugar ya que quedaba no más de una hora, en eso se separaron quedando Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo y Uryu por un lado; Toshiro, Momo, Yoruichi y Urahara, por otro y Rukia, Renji, Rangiku y Shuhei por otro más; dejando al par de pelinaranjas solos en el lugar.

Había un silencio incomodo ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablar, en eso Orihime rompe el silencio -Etto, Kurosaki-kun, será que podremos ir a por un helado?- como cosa rara tenía hambre (N/A: xD). Ichigo asintió. Empezaron a caminar en busca de alguna heladería, ya varios pasillos buscando encontraron una que se veía a los lejos, una vez en frente pidieron.

-De que se te antoja Inoue?- pregunto.

-Etto, veamos, mmm no me puedo decidir, a ya un sundae de fresa- respondió.

-Está bien- dijo Ichigo.

Ya con el sundae en mano -No piensas pedir algo para ti?- pregunta la pelinaranja.

-No se me antoja- dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

-En ese caso te daré un poco del mío- dijo Hime ofreciendo una probada y a su vez sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo.

-No..no es necesario Inoue- negando con las manos.

-Ah vamos, si no lo haces me molestare-dijo formando un puchero

-E..es..ta bien- respondió el shinigami.

-Entonces abre la boca- el obedeció aceptando la probada algo sonrojado -Y bien, que tal esta?- pregunto mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-No está mal- le respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

Y así pasaron el rato platicando y paseando por las tiendas hasta que en eso ichigo se fija en la hora -mierda!, apúrate Inoue que si no perdemos el vuelo!- dijo preocupado a su vez que tomaba de la mano de Orihime para ir corriendo hacia el avión. Una vez llegaron a la entrada, estaban cansados de tanto correr además que se perdieron un par de veces.

-Etto, Kurosaki-kun ya puedes soltar mi brazo- menciono ya ruborizada la pelinaranja. En eso Ichigo se da cuenta y la suelta ya apenado y desviando la mirada.

Ya una vez calmados y olvidados del asunto entregaron sus respectivos boletos y pasaron. Ya dentro -Oh Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san pensé que no llegarían a tiempo, que estaban haciendo?- dijo el rubio.

-Nada, solo perdimos la noción del tiempo y nos perdimos tratando de llegar- respondió el shinigami sustituto.

-De seguro estaban haciendo cosas indebidas, estando tan solos como evitarlo- dijo la pelimorada por detrás, mientras Urahara ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

-Urusai!- grito furioso Ichigo por el comentario y a la vez empezaba sonrojarse, mientras que Orihime no sabía dónde esconder su rostro.

-Bueno, ya que son los últimos en llegar se tendrán que quedar con estos asientos- dijo Urahara, señalando los asientos que estaban a su lado y notando algo alejado de los demás.

''Sola todo el viaje con Kurosakin-kun'' pensó la Orihime casi desmayándose.

-Vamos Kisuke- dijo la morena llamando la atención del mencionado y empezando a caminar hacia el otro pasillo.

-Voy- respondió.

-A donde van?- pregunto la pelinaranja con curiosidad.

-A la primera clase, cuando compramos los boletos no había suficientes lugares para todos- respondió el rubio.

-Si claro- dijo sarcástico y molesto Ichigo, notando la gran cantidad de asientos vacios -Sera cabron-.

Ya todos en sus respectivos lugares y luego de media hora de chequeo y preparación inician el despegue.

Una vez en el aire Orihime llama la atención de una azafata y esta se acerca y pregunta -En que le puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente.

-Podría traernos merengada de chocolate para dos y un poco de wasabi por favor- dijo la pelinaranja.

-Cla...claro- dijo la azafata sorprendida y confundida por el pedido.

''Que gustos tan raros puede tener Inoue'' pensó con una gotita en la frente.

Después de unos minutos llego el pedido y Orihime se dio cuenta que lo que trajo fue una copa con un pitillo a cada lado y apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Luego de librarse de pensamientos románticos le agrego el wasabi a la merengada e inmediatamente lo probó (N/A: No lo intenten en casa .) no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa a causa del delicioso sabor.

-Ku..Kurosaki-kun si quieres puedes tomar también- dijo llamándole la atención al pelinaranja el cual tenía una mirada perdida por la ventana. Este le hizo caso omiso pero después de unos segundos decidió probar un poco. Apenas sintió el sabor en su boca abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose del resultado que tiene esa extraña combinación.

-Wow Inoue, no sabía que tus gustos eran tan geniales- dijo Ichigo

-Arigato, me alegra que te guste- en eso Orihime se distrae por algo que se cayó por atrás y cuando se acomoda decide tomar otro sorbo de la bebida y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a Ichigo tomando también. *Click* se escucha una cámara al fondo el cual no es percibido por los pelinaranjas. En ese instante se ponen ambos rojos como un tomate debido a la escena en que se encontraban, inmediatamente giran sus cabezas desviando sus miradas tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Después de lo sucedido se había mantenidos callados sin poder crear algún tema de conversación. Llego la hora de cenar y cada quien pidió por su parte algún alimento. Se hizo la noche y orihime tenía sueño se fijo en su compañero y vio que estaba dormido plácidamente con su aun notable ceño fruncido ''Se ve tan kawai'' pensó, luego se fijo en el resto de los pasajeros y tan solo había algunos aun despiertos los cuales no pudo distinguir a los lejos, se volvió a su asiento acomodándose para cerrar sus ojos escuchando unas risas antes de caer rendida en el sueño.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Un rayo de sol atravesaba la ventana del avión despertando al shinigami el cual empezaba a abrir los ojos y a la vez daba un bostezo cuando sintió un leve peso en su hombro izquierdo se volteo para ver que era y observo a orihime recostada de él y abrazada de su brazo, tardo en reaccionar ''Que tierna se ve así'' pensó, surgió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al pensamiento e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza -En que estoy pensado?- se dijo asimismo

-Etto, Inoue despierta- susurro sacudiéndola suavemente tratando de evitar molestarla, no obtuvo respuesta -Despierta Inoue- dijo alzando un poco la voz y sacudiéndola un poco más, esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta. La ojigris empezaba a parpadear y en eso nota que esta recostada en algo definido por ella como fuerte y cálido, gira su rostro y observa lo que parece ser su compañero de vuelo y en seguida reacciona abriendo los ojos de par en par, para luego fijarse de su agarre hacia el chico quedando aun mas roja de lo que estaba, inmediatamente lo suelta y se recoge en su asiento.

-S..su..sumimasen Kurosaki-kun, yo no.., yo solo estaba..- dijo algo alterada y avergonzada.

-No hay problema- la interrumpió mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Ohayo, como amanecieron hoy?, durmieron cómodos?- pregunto una rubia apareciendo por detrás con una enorme sonrisa y sorprendiendo al par de pelinaranjas.

-Ohayo Rangiku-chan; se puede decir que si dormir muy cómoda- respondió inocentemente.

-jajaja, en serio? Tan bueno es el brazo de ichigo?- devolvió divertida buscando molestar a su amiga.

-Rangiku-chan!- replico Orihime volviéndose roja hasta las orejas, mientras que ichigo no podía hacer mas nada que observar algo divertido.

-Y que tal dormiste tu?- pregunto desinteresado Ichigo.

-No muy bien, Shuhei ronca demasiado pero al menos lo compensa su lindo rostro con esos ojos tan masculinos- respondió suspirando a la vez que comenzaba a fantasear con el mencionado.

-Rangiku-chan, acaso Hisagi-san y tú son..- interrogo curiosa. A lo cual esta asiente. -Oh no sabía! Como paso?-

-jeje bueno, todo ocurrió una noche, nuestros capitanes estaban en una reunión, decidí ver a las chicas pero estaban ocupadas así que decidí ir a beber sake, cuando llego al lugar y me encuentro a Renji, Kira y Shuhei adentro así que me uní a ellos después de un rato Renji y Kira se fueron dejándonos solos, luego de eso fue mucho sake y confesiones de borrachos entre esas se me declara y después el resto paso muy rápido y lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en su habitación y el ya estaba despierto y le dije ''Si que tienes buenas habilidades además de pelear Shuhei-chan'' y bueno creo que mejor lo dejo así o si no te dará un derrame nasal-

-C..c..creo que si...-dijo la pelinaranja más que roja mientras que el ojimarron mantenía su vista en los gestos de Orihime como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Por otro lado del avión estaba Momo mirando por la ventana y observa una hermosa isla con un hermoso paisaje -Shiro-chan mira qué lindo- le dice a su compañero de al lado.

-No me llames así- le replico el peliblanco.

-Como? Shiro-chan- le devolvió.

-Así, que no me llames Shiro!- dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Que no te llame Shiro-chan? Que tiene de malo que te llame Shiro-chan - le dijo inocentemente. Luego Toshiro se harta y pega un pequeño grito de frustración.

-Awww se ven tan tiernos juntos, no crees Rukia?- le dijo Tatsuki al asiento de atrás.

-Definitivamente, además de que hacen una linda pareja- dijo divertida.

-Urusai!- grito el capitán mas que ruborizado.

-Disculpen, tengo ir al baño- aviso la teniente al par pelinaranja. Se dirigió hacia Shuhei el cual estaba hablando con Renji, le toco el hombro avisándole algo, y se fue al baño. Y momentos después se dirigió al mismo baño.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Media hora después...

Orihime se levanta y camina hasta llegar con sus amigos -Han visto a Rangiku-chan? dijo que iba al baño y no supe mas de ella-

-Ahora que lo dices Shuhei también se fue y no ha vuelto, mmm será que...- dijo el pelirrojo dudoso.

-No querras decir que ellos dos están...- dijo Rukia empezando a notársele un sonrojo.

-Eh?, no entiendo, que quieren decir? - Pregunto Hime al mismo tiempo que llegaba el shinigami sustituto por detrás.

-Paso algo?-

-Pa..pa..parece ser que... Rangiku y Shuhei... están en el baño hace rato- apenas logro decir el tatuado.

Orihime tardo en entender lo dicho e inmediatamente se ruboriza al igual que ichigo. Luego viene el resto de los compañeros con curiosidad y les cuentan lo mismo. ishida y Arisawa quedaron atónitos, Sado se mantuvo serio, Hinamori con una gotita en la frente, Keigo quedo con cara de pervertido, mientras que a Hitsugaya le crecía una vena en la frente. Momentos después salieron de la nada los causantes de esas reacciones.

-Oh pero que paso aquí, acaso se murió alguien?- pregunto la rubia como si nada hubiera pasado. A lo cual todos le dirigieron la mirada, algunos sonrojados, y del fondo estaba un furioso capitán.

-Matsumoto!- grito el capitán.

* * *

N/A: que les parecio? queria hacer algo mas pervertido e incluir al hollow de ichigo pero mi cabeza simplemente no dio u.u y la verdad no creo que este mal para un primer intento, lo unico que si me costo decidir fue el titulo el cual fue algo improvisado pero termino gustandome. no les pedire review pero aun asi no estaria mal que dejaran su opinion xd


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Holas, aqui traigo el segundo capitulo :D espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: Bleach asi como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo Troll-sama

* * *

Estoy Aqui

Cap. 2

-Matsumoto!- grito eufórico el pequeño capitán a su teniente.

-Pasa algo? Taicho-

-Que carajos estaban haciendo en el baño con Hisagi!?-

-Oh, ya veo, Taicho es hora de que tengamos una charla- la rubia se acerca al peliblanco y lo abraza de lado casi estrujándolo -Vera cuando uno crece desarrolla necesidades, las cuales tienes que satisfacer con una pareja y...-.

-Urusai!- grito molesto y sonrojado el menor -No te pedí esa explicación- dijo y se soltó del agarre y se fue a quien sabe dónde, mientras que el resto solo podía contener sus carcajadas.

-Etto, Rangiku-chan, si Hisagi-san y tu estaban haciendo.. eso..., significa que pronto veremos un bebe?- pregunto algo avergonzada Orihime.

-jajajaja, no no no. Shuhei sabe usar protección... además de moverse bien- lo ultimo lo dijo picara, sonrojando al mencionado - Deberías intentarlo alguna vez con Ichigo- le susurro al odio a la ojigris tornándose roja hasta las orejas, sin saber donde esconder su rostro.

Renji le da un codazo a Shuhei -Hey, se te nota lo feliz-.

-Jeje, en serio?- le responde con una brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Si que tienes suerte, no crees?- Hisagi se ríe un poco con una gotita en la frente a la vez que llega Rukia lanzándole una patada al pelirrojo.

-Más o menos de que estás hablando!?- pregunta elevando el tono de voz.

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos pedazo de mandril- y así empieza una discusión entre ellos dos, dejando a Hisagi desconcertado.

Y así transcurrió el viaje con risas y discusiones hasta llegar al destino programado.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Arribaron en el aeropuerto y recogieron su equipaje. Salieron en busca de algún hotel y terminaron en uno llamado Excelzior.

-Minna-san, esperen aquí mientras Yoruichi y yo buscamos unas habitaciones-

dijo el rubio abandonando el lugar.

-Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?- dijo Rangiku llamando la atención de todos.

-No creo, de seguro terminaremos desnudos en algún sitio público o demasiado apenados como para mostrar el rostro- dijo Ichigo desinteresado. Ahí mismo Orihime empieza a pensar en lo dicho e imagina a un Kurosakin-kun desnudo, tornándose roja.

-Entonces que propones que hagamos?- devolvió la rubia algo molesta.

-Bueno..., que opinan de ir a comprar trajes de baño, no se ustedes pero yo necesito uno-

-A decir verdad yo también necesito uno- menciono Tatsuki.

-Yo igual- agrego Hime.

Keigo le da unos codazos a Ichigo -Buena idea esa Ichigo-.

-A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes...- y se fue saltando detrás de las chicas que entraban a la tienda.

-Ichigo si que eres estúpido- dijo Renji. Quedando Ichigo desconcertado.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ya adentro de la tienda algunos minutos después...

-Oh que lindos- dijo Rukia.

-Verdad que si- agrego Arisawa.

-Orihime-chan tengo un perfecto para ti- llamo la atención. Y le muestra un bikini negro con flores naranjas el cual era algo pequeño.

-Etto.., no crees que es algo... revelador?-

-No no para nada todo lo contrario, ahora ve y pruébatelo estaré esperando para ver cómo te queda- le dijo la teniente al mismo que la llevaba a empujoncitos a los probadores.

Orihime llega a los probadores, varios estaban ocupado y en eso ve uno que parecía estar libre, decide entrar y cuando abre la puerta ve a Ichigo sin camiseta ya que se estaba probando otra y no puede evitar observar su buen trabajado torso -S..su...mimasen Ku..Kurosaki-kun- se disculpa toda avergonzada.

-Está bien Inoue, no pasa nada-

Inmediatamente la ojigris se retira ya ruborizada y con el corazón palpitando a no más poder, va hasta un probador que encuentra vacio y se empieza a quitar la ropa para probarse el traje, en todo momento sin poder dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Ichigo, ya una vez lista llega Matsumoto.

-Hay pero que bien te queda, pareces toda una estrella-

-E..en serio crees eso Rangiku-chan- dice la pelinaranja. En ese momento pasa Ichigo y no puede evitar mirar a Orihime, se queda mirándola un rato hasta que reacciona, y continua caminando pero con leve sonrojo ya formado.

Rangiku lo nota - Si, definitivamente este es el que te vas a llevar- deja a la pelinaranja cambiándose en el probador y se dirige con Hisagi -Hey Shuhei, he escogido este para ti- y le muestra un bikini de hombre morado, el mencionado apenas lo ve se trauma.

-E..Etto, Rangiku creo que no necesario comprarlo después de todo ya tengo un traje de baño- dijo tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, mientras que Renji se reía por lo bajo y el pelinegro le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Pero al menos pruébatelo para mi aunque sea, porfa siiiii?- dijo suplicando.

-E..está bien todo por ti mi amor- le respondió. Una vez cambiado -Eeeh no crees que es algo pequeño- pregunto ya que de verdad era algo pequeño y ajustado.

-Oh pero que guapo de te ves hasta me dan ganas de hacerlo contigo- dijo la rubia entrando al probador, esta le toma una foto y sale corriendo.

-Rangiku espera...- dijo el pelinegro alzando al principio la voz pero terminado casi inaudible cuando sale un momento del probador y se fija que unas chicas lo veían extrañado, inmediatamente se mete de nuevo al probador todo sonrojado dejando a fuera a unas chicas riendo.

Ichigo ya afuera del probador se encuentra con un Keigo noqueado y lleno de moretones y a un sado rodeado de chicas.

-Que paso aquí?-

-Se puso a espiar y lo pillaron, yo simplemente lo saque del lugar y termine así- dijo serio el moreno.

Por otro lado estaban Momo y Toshiro -Anda Shiro-chan póntelo- dijo la pelinegra tratando de ponerle unas orejas de gato.

-Ya te dije que no y deja de llamarse así!- en una de esas este se descuida y le ponen las orejas. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba la teniente del capitán.

-Awwww taicho pero que lindo se ve, hasta me dan ganas de abrazarlo- dijo la teniente a la vez que se le acercaba. Luego el capitán fue abrazado por las dos tenientes.

-Oh Shiro-chan estas mas kawai de lo normal-

-Cierto taicho... esto merece una foto-

-Aaaa suéltenme de una vez!- grito harto ya el peliblanco.

Mas allá estaban Rukia y Tatsuki probándose sus trajes -Te ves bien- dijo la karateka

-Gracias, también te ves genial-

-En serio? La verdad no me termina de convencer-

-Oye Ishida, tú crees que se ve linda?- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado.

Uryu voltea y las mira -S..su..supongo que si se ve linda- dijo subiéndole un poco la sangre al rostro y a la vez se acomodaba los lentes.

-Ves hasta Ishida cree que te ves bien-

-Bueno si así es entonces lo comprare-

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Una vez todos afuera y con sus respectivas compras. Llega Urahara junto con Yoruichi.

-Disculpen la tardanza, conseguimos habitaciones, pero eran las únicas disponibles- dijo el rubio.

-Y cuáles son?- hablo Ichigo

-3 suites matrimoniales, 2 suites triple y 1 doble.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que algunos de nosotros vamos a dormir juntos- dijo el ojimarron.

-Se puede decir que si pero ya nosotros y ellos- señalo a Hisagi y Matsumoto -tenemos una matrimonial así que solo será una pareja la afortunada- dijo la morena.

-Pero las habitaciones serán asignadas al azar- volvió a hablar el rubio ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su abanico. Este hizo que escogieran una llave sin ver el numero de de la misma.

-Shiro nos toco juntos no estás alegre- dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa mientras que el mencionado solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Mmm, me toco la 83- dijo Keigo.

-A mi también- hablo el peliazul.

-Hey, al parecer estaremos juntos- dijo Tatsuki apareciendo por detrás y abrazándolos por el cuello.

-Sado, Renji- llamo Rukia mostrando su número de habitación, el primero solo asintió mientras que el pelirrojo mostro una sonrisa fingida teniendo un brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Un momento.. si todos ustedes están juntos... eso significa que estoy c..con K..Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime poniendo colorada.

-Inoue- llamo el shinigami sustituto -Parece que... nos toco la matrimonial- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y con un notable sonrojo.

En ese mismo instante una rubia le susurraba a una pelimorada -Bien pensado-

Era ya de noche por lo tanto decidieron irse a sus habitaciones. Se subieron en el asesor el cual era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran todos. Se fueron bajando uno a uno en el piso que le correspondían. Llegaron al piso donde se alojaría Tatsuki.

-Hey Orihime, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad- le dijo la karateka a su amiga saliendo con una sonrisa.

Siguieron subiendo y el asesor abrió al piso de los pelinaranjas.

-Espero que duerman bien- dijo Rangiku con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que dices? Por supuesto que dormirán bien- dijo Yoruichi siguiéndole el juego

-Urusai!- exclamo molesto Ichigo saliendo llevándose consigo a Orihime agarrada del brazo la cual se mantuvo callada en todo momento.

Al salir la ojigris noto un casi tono de rojo en la cara del muchacho, lo cual no era muy común en el. Pasaron al apartamento y observaron lo amplia que era, tenía una gran sala con enormes sofás de cuero negro y un enorme televisor en frente sin mencionar la hermoso, además con salida a una terraza con un jacuzzi a un lado; había una cocina más o menos pequeña con un mesón para comer; un baño totalmente blanco elegante, una ducha lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas y por ultimo estaba el cuarto con esa grandísima cama color morado con muchas almohadas encima.

-Wow- es todo lo que dijo la ojigris mientras que su acompañante se había mantenido callado.

Pasaron al cuarto y ambos pensaron en la idea de dormir juntos, a Hime casi le da un sangrado nasal -B..bu..bueno, creo que deberías dormir tú primero y yo después-

-P..pero eso no s..sería justo, t..ta..tal vez podamos dormir estando cada uno de un lado, de todos modos la cama es muy grande-

-C...creo que está bien, si estás de acuerdo-

Después, se prepararon para irse a dormir. Orihime se había puesto un camisón el cual hacia resaltar su figura cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ichigo, este por su parte solo se quito la camiseta y se puso unos pantalones de dormir, cuando Orihime cuando voltea se queda mirándolo fijo sin darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

-Hey, Inoue, estas ahí?-

-Eh? sisi, solo estaba pensando- respondió. ''jaja, mujer sí que estabas pensando.. en el'' hablo una voz burlándose en su cabeza que de inmediato dedujo que era Tsubaki pero no le respondió sino que se puso más roja de lo que podía estar ya.

Se acostaron en la cama, Ichigo se durmió mientras que Orihime aun estaba procesando la situación ''Estoy durmiendo con Kurosakin-kun'' pensaba, y se durmió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

N/A: ojala les haya gustado en especial a LuisaEs :3 hasta la proxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Holas a todos y todas, estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo de mi primer fic :D tenia pensarlo subirlo antes pero no se pudo, bueno lo importante es que aquí esta, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo Troll-Sama

* * *

Estoy Aquí

3

Orihime se despertaba de su sueño, escucho un ruido al fondo pero lo ignoro, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados trata de pararse pero algo la sostenía. Empieza a abrir los ojos y se sorprende de lo que ve, resulta ser que Ichigo la abrazaba sin soltar su agarre, comenzando a enrojecerse trata de zafarse del agarre con cuidado de no despertarlo pero lo único que logra es que este, aun estando dormido, la atraiga más hacia el llegando a rozar sus cuerpos. Orihime haciendo otro intento de librarse lo empuja sin poder evitar sentir su buen definido torso con su manos pero solo logra empeorar las cosas ya que el pelinaranja termina de acercar sus cuerpos terminado su rostro el pecho del shinigami, de repente -No... no te vayas- hablo dormido a lo que ella asume que soñaba con su familia.

Orihime que ya estaba que le salía sangre por la nariz decide despertarlo -Ku..Kurosaki-kun... despierta Kurosaki-kun- dijo agitando un poco al muchacho.

-Eh?- replica para luego dar un bostezo.

-Etto... Kurosaki-kun- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado.

Ichigo se fijó de donde provenía la voz y apenas vio la escena en la que estaban e inmediatamente la libera para luego quedar rojo y apenado frente a la chica.

-P..pe..perdona Inoue... de seguro te estaba asfixiando-

-No..no pasa nada- respondió dando una dulce sonrisa.

La ojigris se levanta y se dirige al baño para darse un baño mientras que Ichigo se queda sentado en la cama pensando ''Porque habré soñado eso?... porque habré soñado con Inoue'' se preguntó mentalmente **''Acaso no será por su belleza''** hablo su hollow en su cabeza, a lo que él solo lo ignoro y se abstuvo de insultarlo. Después de meditar un rato decidió ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes mientras su compañera se duchaba, una vez que paso pudo notar su silueta en la puerta de la ducha lo cual daba mucho a imaginar lo que provoco que le subiera la sangre no solo por la cabeza si no también por otro lado **''No te lo dije?'' **la voz de su hollow hizo que reaccionara y agito para librarse de sus pensamientos pero fue en vano así que solo prosiguió con lo suyo y salió rápido del baño.

Orihime salió del baño ya vestida y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras que Ichigo entra a darse un baño. Pensó en bañarse con agua fría para calmar las hormonas pero fue inútil con las intervenciones mentales de su hollow.

Ya vestido y bañado, sale lo más cuidadosamente posible de que no se note su bulto debajo de sus pantalones, una vez llega a la cocina observa a primera vista a su compañera cocinando, trata de sentarse en la mesa sin hacer ruido para que esta no lo notase pero desgraciadamente tropieza y su amiga voltea a ver que sucedió, instantáneamente Ichigo se dirige rápido hacia su asiento, llegando justo a tiempo.

**''Jajaja, que gay eres. Tal vez si dejaras que ella viera podrías dar un paso más hacia ese cuerpo'' **mientras su hollow hablaba Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Con que eras tú, Kurosaki-kun. La comida ya casi esta esta-

-Q...que bien Inoue- respondió nervioso.

Momentos después ella sirve unos emparedados que hizo con comida que compro antes de llegar al hotel. El shinigami se sorprendió ya que resultó ser una comida normal y no al estilo de ella.

La ojigris lo observaba esperando a que probase un bocado, apenas lo hace ella le pregunta -Que tal quedo?-

-Está muy bueno Inoue-

-Me alegra- dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Después de que todos estuvieran listos decidieron ir a la playa. Iban en una furgoneta todos alegres a excepción de Toshiro que estaba con su ceño fruncido. Una vez llego se bajaron.

Rukia apenas se bajó le pateo arena a Renji llenándolo todo y saliendo a perseguirla. Mientras que el resto fue a sentarse en un lugar de la playa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Rato después de acomodarse.

-Vayamos al agua!- dijo Rangiku llamando la atención de todos.

Todas las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Momo ya que trataba de animar al peliblanco. Ishida y Urahara decidieron quedarse. Hisagi fue de los primeros en pararse e Ichigo fue prácticamente arrastrado por Rangiku. Por otro lado Sado fue junto con Keigo a hablar con unas chicas que se encontraban cerca.

Un rato después que se metieron al agua Ichigo recibe agua por parte de alguien y se molesta pero apenas ve que la culpable es Inoue cambia su rostro de enojo por uno alegre y le sigue el juego.

A un lado Matsumoto le decía a su pareja -No es adorable?- este solo asintió dando una risita.

El par de pelinaranjas llevan tan lejos el juego que terminaron incluyendo a todos.

Hinamori ya frustrada de que el Hitsugaya no le hiciera caso se le acerco silenciosamente y lo agarro por detrás inmovilizándolo y arrastrándolo al agua. Este inmediatamente se molesta y empieza a gritar que lo suelte, pero fue en vano y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el mar, una vez que se levanta se dispone a gritar -Hinamo..- estaba diciendo cuando le entra agua salada del mar en la boca por parte de su teniente para luego quedar en silencio y sin moverse con el rostro molesto. En eso su teniente se escabulle por detrás sin ser notada y apenas está lo suficientemente cerca le roba su traje de baño lo que causa que le salga un leve sonrojo por la situación y grita con toda su ira -Mastumoto!- la persiguió como pudo por todo el mar llegando hasta la orilla donde se quedó paralizado notando que estaba desnudo al aire libre a lo cual Momo quien estaba observando se enrojeció totalmente y cayo desmayada siendo sostenida por Tatsuki, mientras que el peliblanco se metió al agua muy apenado; a un lado pasaba Yoruichi con total naturalidad sin nada puesto -Pasa algo?- dijo cuando vio a Toshiro al cual le había salido sangre por la nariz y se había quedado paralizado.

A lo lejos estaban ambos pelinaranjas observando la escena divertidos **''No va siendo hora de cogerte a la princesa?'' **Ichigo mando a callar a su hollow y debido al comentario no pudo evitar mirar a Orihime que se veía muy hermosa pero sus ojos grisáceos con esa mirada tan encantadora.

-Kurosakin-kun, Kurosaki-kun, estas bien?- dijo Orihime despertando del trance a Ichigo.

-Sí..Sí..si estoy bien solo pensaba algo que me habían dicho-

-Donde estarán Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san?-

-Quien sabe, tal vez estén compartiendo fluidos- respondió casi riendo, pero fue interrumpido por una patada voladora de parte de Rukia.

-Que carajos estás hablando!?- grito enfurecida y con un muy notable rubor, Renji se mantuvo alejado de la escena.

-Pero Kuchiki-san, entonces que hicieron todo este tiempo solos?- pregunto de repente Orihime.

La interrogada solo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento terminándose de enrojecer totalmente el rostro -N..na..nada- dijo sin más alejándose del lugar mientras que el pelirrojo se quedó con una sonrisa nerviosa y unas mejillas rojizas.

Más allá del lugar habían adentrado al mar un pelinegro y una rubia.

-Listo para otra ronda- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo si tú lo estas- respondió Shuhei devolviendo la sonrisa.

Así empezaron a besarse y a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

-Oigan, juguemos voleibol- propuso Tatsuki llamando la atención de todos alrededor. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La pelinegra fue con Uryu -Vamos- le dijo lanzándole la pelota y sin poder rechazar lo que dijo la siguió.

-Qué esperas?- pregunto la pelimorada a Toshiro a la vez que lo jalaba fuera del agua cuando este se negaba.

-No, suéltame!- gritaba histérico el peliblanco.

La morena lo siguió arrastrando cuando se encontró con Urahara -Que significa esto Yoruichi? acaso me estas engañando?- hablo ocultando su enorme sonrisa con su abanico.

-Urusai!- exclamo el peliblanco desapareciendo rápido del lugar rojo como un tomate.

Ya los equipos conformados uno por Tatsuki, Uryu y Renji; y el otro por Ichigo, Orihime Y Yoruichi; comienza el juego.

En una de esas Tatsuki pensaba darle pero no alcanza la pelota pero oportunamente Uryu le logra atinar

-Así se hace Ishida- dice la karateca a su compañero el cual solo asiente.

Orihime le da pasándosela a Ichigo el cual salta para pegarle con todo, momento en el cual Orihime no puede evitar mirarlo sintiendo como si se detuviera el tiempo admirando su trabajado cuerpo y posterior a eso cuando este voltea hacia ella su mirada queda fija en sus ojos y de repente recibe el pelotazo en la cara y termina cayendo. Inmediatamente el pelinaranja sale corriendo preocupado hacia ella.

-Inoue! estas bien? No estas herida?-

-Si si, solo fue un golpecito, nada serio-

-Estas segura?-

-S..si- dijo cuándo él le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, apenas se agarra de él, siente un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Una vez resuelto el asunto siguieron el juego. A lo lejos había llegado una pelinegra y ve a sus amigos jugando a que decide seguir mirando sentada a un costado se pone a observar a sus amigos jugando hasta que se queda mirando a Renji y cada movimiento que realiza olvidando todo lo demás.

-Kuchiki-san, creo que necesitaras un babero si sigues mirando a Abarai-san- Dijo Momo, quien ya se había recuperado de su desmayo y olvidado del asunto que lo provoco, llamándole la atención a la mencionada.

-Y..yo n..no estoy mirando a Renji, debes estar equivocada-

-Pero entonces a que debe ese sonrojo en tus mejillas-

-Oye que sucedió con Hitsugaya Taicho?- dijo cambiando el tema.

-No se me dijeron que se fue pero no sabían a que parte- respondió algo decepcionada.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ya era mediodía y había llegado la hora de comer, optaron por comer en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Llegaron cuando Hinamori capta a un peliblanco solitario y no duda en ir a buscarle -Hey Shiro-chan, que haces aquí tan solo-

-Nada solo me relajaba- dijo con un ceño fruncido.

-Oh vamos, porque siempre estas molesto?- Dijo para que después empezara a hacerle cosquillas.

-N..no H..Hi..Hinamori.. para- apenas podía el capitán por las risas que le causaba- tratando de evitar que continúe intenta detenerla pero esto causa que ella termine encima de él terminando sus rostros a solo centímetros, una vez terminan de reír se dan cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y ambos se levantan desviando la mirada sin ver al otro.

-C..creo que deberíamos ir a comer- hablo rápido la pelinegra.

-S..si, cierto, deberíamos ir- respondió, rápidamente abandonan el lugar cada quien por su lado.

Todos ya estaban comiendo sus respectivos platillos cuando llega una pareja.

-Hey, Rangiku-chan, donde estaban?- pregunto curiosa Orihime.

-Solo fuimos a dar un paseo- respondió sentándose junto a los demás.

-Qué piensas pedir de comer?- volvió a preguntarla ojigris entusiasmada.

-Nosotros.. ya comimos otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa pícara la rubia a la vez que Hisagi mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. El comentario de la rubia no fue pasado por alto por algunos entre ellos Keigo que ya tenía sangre en la nariz de imaginarse lo dicho e Ichigo que casi se atragantaba con la comida.

-Pero Rangiku-chan me hubieras dicho y comíamos juntas- le dijo inocentemente la pelinaranja. De igual manera fue escuchado por el Kurosaki que escupió su bebida mientras que el Asano prácticamente le exploto la nariz.

-Tal vez para la próxima- le devolvió con una risita.

**''Jajaja, mujer sí que eres tonta, acaso no entiendes lo que quiere decir?'' **dijo Tsubaki en la cabeza de Orihime la cual se mantuvo analizando el comentario hasta que llego al punto de entender lo que en realidad decía su amiga, quedando algo atónita y ruborizada.

-Etto.. Inoue te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado Ichigo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si.. es solo que comprendí lo que dijo Rangiku-chan- Ichigo solo rio nervioso y quedo igual de rojo que ella.

-Hey Toshiro, hace rato te vi con Momo, creo que hiciste bien pero fuiste demasiado directo- Dijo Yoruichi.

El mencionado solo se mantuvo en silencio y algo sonrojado viendo de reojo a su amiga.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no les pido dejar review pero me basta con que agreguen a favorito y sigan la historia :P hasta la proxima

Esta historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Holas, como están? en primer lugar creo que debería disculparme por subir el capítulo tan tarde, la verdad tenía pensado terminarlo antes para que de esta manera subirlo mucho antes pero se presentaron muchas. Sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo que han estado esperando ^.^

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del gran Tite Kubo Troll-Sama quien me alegra todos los miércoles con su obra maestra *.*

**Estoy Aquí**

**Capítulo 4**

Luego del almuerzo el grupo de amigos decide ir a un parque acuático que se encontraba cerca de la zona. Apenas llegaron se dividieron, Orihime prácticamente halando a Ichigo insistió en ir primero al rio, que daba un recorrido por todo el parque, siendo seguidos por Shuhei y Rangiku. Optaron por meterse sin flotadores. Cuando ya iban por la mitad del camino Ichigo que se encontraba junto a Orihime nota como algo es llevado por la corriente, instintivamente voltea hacia su acompañante y observa que le falta algo.

-E..Etto, Inoue...- dijo algo avergonzado.

Orihime voltea ante su llamado y se fija en la expresión del shinigami -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa.

-C..Creo que... t..tú... te falta...- apenas logro decir señalando con el dedo su pecho.

Orihime se fija en la dirección que señala y nota que le falta la parte superior de su traje de baño, inmediatamente se tapa con sus brazos surgiéndole un notable sonrojo estado llena de vergüenza. Mientras que Ichigo no puede evitar colorarse igualmente y desvía su mirada tratando de no ser un pervertido. En eso pasa algunos niños pasando con rapidez empujando a Orihime junto a Ichigo, esta sin saber que hacer lo abraza para evitar ser vista.

-Sumimasen Kurosaki-kun- dijo aún más avergonzada debido a la situación en que se encontraban.

-N..No te p..preocupes- respondió sin poder mirarla tratando de evitar el aumento de hormonas intentando sacar los pensamientos que empezaban a surgir en su cabeza pero su hollow no ayudaba.

Con todo eso se acerca el par de tenientes que se habían mantenido atrás todo este tiempo -Oh, Ichigo creo que estas siendo demasiado rápido aunque de seguro Orihime fue la que insistió- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-N..No es l..lo que p..piensas...- trato de defenderse el ojimarron. Mientras que Hime no sabía dónde esconder el rostro.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas... creo que mejor los dejamos a solas- dijo Shuhei siguiendo el juego mientras que seguían avanzando.

-M..Matte shotto!- quiso decir pero ya se habían ido, trato de visualizar a alguien que los ayude pero no tuvo éxito.

Ya cuando se iban a dar pon vencido Tatsuki aparece de repente ya que estaba cerca y se asomó -Ara ara, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?-

-¡Tatsuki-chan! N..No es lo que crees, es s..solo que se me cayó el traje y...- decía Orihime pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Creo que sí... pero puede que me tarde un poco, nos vemos- dijo dejando el lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya había pasado más de 10 minutos y Orihime e Ichigo se encontraban en la misma situación sin rastro de su amiga. **''Deberías de saborear esos pechos, ¿No ves cómo te están llamando?'' **Ichigo maldijo a su hollow el cual estaba logrando hacer que se excite cosa que no le favorecía ya que si le subía sangre por cierto lugar estando tan cerca de Orihime no sabría como mostrar la cara.

Ichigo ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido después de tantas incitaciones por parte de su hollow hasta que por fin llega su amiga -¡Aquí tienen! Espero que hayan disfrutado la espera- dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar.

Orihime se puso su traje de baño -A..Arigato K..Kurosaki-kun- agradeció aun avergonzada y a la vez deprimida de dejar la calidez del cuerpo del shinigami.

-N..No fue nada, ¿Qué tal si salimos de este lugar?-

-H..Hai!- respondió siguiéndolo por detrás **''No te endiento mujer, si tanto lo anhelas, ¿porque los dejas ir tan fácilmente?'' **hablo Tsubaki en la mente de Orihime ''Yo... yo.. no lo sé'' le respondió **''Disculpe Hime-sama pero tiene razón, todos los días piensa en él, y no creo que haya debido dejar ir esta oportunidad'' **se unido Ayame a la conversación ''¿Tú también?''

Una vez Ichigo salió le dio la mano a Orihime para ayudarla a salir devolviéndola a la realidad.

Por otro lado estaban reunidos Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji y Uryu en la piscina cuando anunciaron una competencia de parejas con un premio sorpresa. El reto consistía en que las mujeres se montaran sobre los hombres y deben empujar a la otra pareja al agua. Tatsuki entraría con Uryu el cual estuvo de acuerdo al instante mientras que Rukia entraría con Renji el cual después de unas buenas patadas decidió participar. La competencia avanzo quedando al final nuestro los dos pares de amigos, Rukia decidió dar el primer mientras que Tatsuki como buena luchadora que era lo esquivo fácilmente y contraatacando, cosa que desequilibro a la pequeña shinigami a lo cual por intento de mantenerse se sostiene con las piernas en el cuello del pelirrojo casi asfixiándolo por poco perdiendo la consciencia. Después de unos minutos de una pelea igualada -Oh Ishida acaso eso que veo es una erección?- hablo Rukia de repente distrayendo al peliazul y desconcertando a la pelinegra momento en el cual Rukia aprovecho y los tiro al agua.

-Creo que perdimos- dijo Tatsuki algo decepcionada.

-Eso es jugar sucio- reclamo Uryu acomodándose los lentes.

-Calma Ishida, obviamente lo que decía era mentira o acaso tú en verdad...?- dijo la Kuchiki con cara pervertida.

-¿¡Que estas insinuando!?- exclamo molesto el quincy con un leve sonrojo, el cual se volteo hacia la shinigami cuando ya se encontraba fuera del agua.

-Nada, nada, pero algo más dice lo contrario- dijo calmada señalando la entrepierna del peliazul el cual se da cuenta a lo que quería decir y se fue como pudo del lugar. Renji, que se había quedado en silencio, se reía a carcajadas del quincy.

-Bien, bien, ya que ustedes son los ganadores les daré su premio- hablo un señor llamando su atención, mientras que Rukia al escuchar eso le salen estrellas en los ojos -y su premio es... una cena romántica en nuestro restaurante de lujo- al escuchar esto el par de shinigamis se traumaron.

-¿¡Una cena con este mandril!? Cuando este loca- declaro algo nerviosa la shinigami.

-Más o menos, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Como si yo quisiera una cena contigo enana- Le reclamo el Abarai.

-Oh no, no, no. No pueden faltar o sino les tendremos que cobrar todo lo que cueste la cena- hablo el señor.

-Ya se, se la daremos a Ichigo e Inoue-

-Lo lamento señorita pero si no es la pareja ganadora del concurso el cupo no será valido- dijo el señor sin más para dejar el lugar. Quedando el par de shinigamis azules del trauma de tener que cenar juntos.

Cerca de allí Rangiku le pedía a su capitán que se lanzase por un enrome tobogán de agua en el que se montaban en un bote junto a otra persona -¡Taicho, vamos! No le cuesta nada-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Shiro-chan no seas cobarde, ¿O es que tienes miedo?- dijo Momo molestándolo para que cambiase de opinión.

-¿Cuándo nos toca?- pregunto el peliblanco serio.

-Ahora mismo- respondió su teniente empujándolo al bote junto con Momo.

En la bajada, la cual consistía de curvas violentas seguidas con una caída de 80 grados para terminar, se podía ver una Hinamori totalmente alegre disfrutando cada momento en cuanto a Toshiro, estaba asustado con una cara de pánico que mostraba que tan cagado estaba.

Al llegar abajo estaban esperándolos Rangiku y Shuhei, los cuales notaron que el capitán abrazaba fuertemente a Hinamori.

-E..Etto S..Shiro-chan, ya acabo- una vez dicho, Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó inmediatamente de ella y empezó a caminar.

-Andando- dijo serio el capitán ocultando el sonrojo que le empezaba a salir.

-Buena idea Shuhei- le dijo Rangiku al pelinegro.

-Gracias, pero no hubiera funcionado sin Hinamori- dijo con cara de satisfacción.

-Cierto, ahora tenemos que planear el siguiente paso- dijo con una risita.

-Ah?- llego a pronunciar Momo confundida.

En algún otro lugar del parque se encontraban Chad y Keigo caminando, en un momento que se distrajeron Sado choca con alguien.

-Gomen-nasai, no estaba pendiente y...- dijo una chica que yacía en el suelo con una mano por detrás de la cabeza cuando el moreno le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero esta apenas lo ve se queda mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Sado sacando de trance a la chica.

-H..Hai- respondió aceptando la ayuda del muchacho.

-Déjame comprarte otro helado- dijo Chad serio apenas noto que se le había caído.

-N..No te p..preocupes, de todos modos no me lo iba a comer- dijo nerviosa negando con las manos.

-Entiendo- volvió a decir empezando a alejarse del lugar-

-M..Ma..Matte shotto- dijo provocando que el moreno se voltease -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sado Yasutora, pero mis amigos me dicen Chad-

-Yo soy Idane Akira, un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Akira es una joven de la misma edad y casi de la misma estatura de Sado por unos centímetros, cabello ondulado castaño que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros , ojos color celeste, piel bronceada y vestía un bikini azul claro copa D. Inmediatamente Akira entablo una conversación que el moreno aunque era ella la que más hablaba.

Por detrás estaba Keigo deprimido y con lágrimas -Hasta Chad consiguió a alguien y yo sigo estando solo- a no muy lejos se podían escuchar unas risitas las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por el e inmediatamente fijo su mirada en la dirección de donde provenían y pudo observar a una chica que se encontraba junto a Akira.

-Eres gracioso- le dijo al Asano a lo cual este se posiciono al lado de su amigo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, este es mi hermana, Idane Hikari- Hikari es dos años menor que su hermana, igualmente bronceada, un poco más baja que Keigo, ojos ocre, cabello castaño claro rizado y un bikini amarillo claro copa C.

-Hola- saludo la mencionada.

-Soy Asano Keigo, un placer- dijo emocionado.

-E..Etto ¿podemos acompañarlos?- pregunto Akira.

-¡Por supuesto, vamos!-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¡Hey todos, ellas son Hikari y Akira!- dijo Keigo muy animado llamando la atención de todos. A lo cual algunos quedaron boquiabiertos, otros perplejos y algunos simplemente saludaron con total tranquilidad.

-¿Ves Ichigo-san? Hasta tus amigos pudieron conocer unas chicas lindas fácilmente y tu todavía sigues sin avanzar con Orihime-chan- dijo Hisagi molestando al mencionado, a lo cual este solo lo ignoro y se guardó los insultos.

-Shhh, ahí vienen- dijo Rangiku refiriéndose a Rukia y Renji llegando al restaurante puesto que ya había anochecido.

El vestía un traje negro y ella un vestido sencillo morado con un corte en el hombro, entraron al lugar y fueron atendidos inmediatamente por un señor de edad media y los guio hasta la mesa reservada. Apenas llegaron se sentaron y les sirvieron una copa de vino, poco después recibieron unos camarones de entrada, ninguno sabía que hacer ya que nunca antes habían estado en un lugar así además que en la mesa se encontraban 4 tamaños de cubiertos de cada tipo. Terminado el aperitivo les sirvieron el plato principal, langosta, momentos después apareció un violinista empezando a tocar una melodía romántica, ambos estaban que se morían de la vergüenza. Pasado un rato comiendo pasa una pareja mayor de edad.

-Oh, Richards, mira nada más que apuesto joven- dijo la señora a su esposo muy entusiasmada.

-Sí y al parecer tiene muy buena compañía- dijo refiriéndose a Rukia.

-¿Cómo te llamas joven?- pregunto la mujer.

-R..Re..Renji- respondió algo apenado.

-¡Oh, pero que nombre más elegante! ¿Y tu novia?- volvió a preguntar.

-Rukia- dijo despreocupado.

-¡Que nombre tan hermoso! Bueno creo que será mejor los dejemos disfrutar de la noche- dijo para que posteriormente abandonase el lugar con su marido.

Renji saca una cara de sorpresa y se ruboriza hasta las cejas cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo -N..No quise decir... ella no es mi nov...- quiso decir pero ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar se podía ver a un Ichigo y a un Shuhei riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo, en cambio, la mayoría de las mujeres solo les daba ternura.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no les pido review aunque no estaría mal que dejasen uno :P pero si me alegraría mucho que sigan y agregaran a favoritos.

Quisiera agradecer a Dianalaura, LuisaEs, Sheblunar, Luneskavier-chan, Yuli-chan y a todos aquell s que leen esta historia.

_Esta Historia Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

Holas a tod s, como están? tenia pensado subirlo antes pero tenia problemas de inspiración D: pero lo pude terminar. tenia pensado subirlo en el cumple de Orihime pero tuve algunos problemas técnicos pero igualmente le quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños a mi queridisima princesa (y de Ichigo .) no digo mas y espero les guste :3

* * *

**Estoy Aquí**

**Cap. 5**

Luego de un delicioso postre Rukia y Renji logran escaparse del restaurante después de tanta insistencia por parte de los empleados de quedarse y de continuas insinuaciones de los demás comensales, llegaron al hotel y subieron hasta la habitación y abren la puerta, ambos quedan boquiabiertos impactados totalmente de lo que ven, todo el lugar cubiertos de pétalos, velas prendidas en las mesas, música romántica de fondo y demás cosas; avanzan hasta la habitación y se encuentran con una enorme cama, quien sabe como llego, y se acercan hasta la mesa de noche y observan una caja de condones sobre ella junto a una nota que dice:

''Esperamos que disfruten la noche, preparamos todos especialmente para ustedes y no tienen que agradecernos. Sado salió a pasear con la chica que conoció así que tendrán bastante tiempo, aprovéchenlo.

PD: No olviden usar uno de estos antes de empezar.

Atte. Ichigo y Rangiku :D''

-¡Estos malditos, me las van a pagar caro!- dijo Rukia totalmente molesta evitando gritar de furia y arrugando la nota en su puño.

Por otro lado, Renji solo se contuvo de hacer el más mínimo alboroto estrujando su rostro.

Mientras tanto Rangiku y Shuhei hablaban de qué hacer con el par naranja que se encontraban junto a ellos paseando en la playa.

-Ya me encargue de mi capitán, los chicos salieron, pero aun no logro nada con estos dos ,no pensé que fuera tan, tan...- estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpida por Shuhei al darle un beso.

-Tranquila, has estado pensado tanto en cómo hacer que sean felices que has olvidado como ser feliz tu misma...- esta fue ella quien lo callo con un beso.

-Es verdad.. ¿Que tal si vamos a divertirnos un rato?- dijo con malicia pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Hisagi.

-Lo que tú quieras...- respondió para llevársela besándole el cuello.

El par de peli-naranjas continuaron caminado sin notar la ausencia de sus compañeros.

-S..Sabes... no había paseado por la playa desde la última vez que vine con mi hermano...- dijo Orihime algo nostálgica rompiendo el silencio. Ichigo la observa con lastima y Orihime se da cuenta -O..Ol..Olvida lo que dije, solo estas pensando en voz alta- dijo negando con las manos y tratando de no preocuparlo.

Ichigo saca una media sonrisa -Sabes... Hace un tiempo que no apreciaba la luna en un ambiente así-

-Si.. es muy bonita...-

-Si... lo es- ''Como tus ojos'' pensó sin darse cuenta provocándole un ligero rubor a la vez que la observaba directamente a los ojos.

Mientras Orihime observaba plácidamente la Luna se tropieza y cae, inmediatamente Ichigo se acerca.

-Te lastimaste?- pregunto con una voz suave.

-N..N..No, estoy bien-

Ichigo se queda frente de ella observándola y empieza a acercársele -Inoue... yo... yo...-

-¿Si Kurosaki-kun?-

Quedan a centímetros el uno del otro.

-Inoue...- Ichigo se aproxima a sus labios, cuando una voz llama la atención de Orihime.

-¡Inoue, Inoue!, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Ichigo alterado de que no respondiera.

Orihime abre los ojos de par en par y se da cuenta que todo había sido un sueño que una lo recordó no puede evitar sonrojarse por tener ese tipo de sueño.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien..- respondo avergonzada sin poder verle a los ojos.

-Vamos a regresar, tenemos que descansar- le dijo de una forma que Hime definió como cálida, mientras que este le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X

Ya había amanecido cuando Rukia decidió levantarse, después de toda una noche de discusión con Renji por el hecho de tener que dormir en la misma cama. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño sin percatarse de la ausencia de su compañero, avanzo y abrió la puerta cuando de repente pudo observar a Renji saliendo de la ducha, de manera inconsciente se le quedo mirándolo y posteriormente este nota la presencia de su amiga -¡¿Rukia?! ¿Que haces...?- quiso decir pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada puesto y automáticamente busco una toalla para taparse. Rukia sin poder responder reacciono y salió rápidamente del baño cerrando la puerta quedando detrás de ella.

En otra habitación, se encontraba un par de peli-naranjas durmiendo cuando un rayo del sol se asoma a través de la cortina y llega hasta Hime, la cual sin más remedio abre los ojos; trato de levantarse de la cama pero algo se lo impedía, cuando volteo para observar que o más bien quien se lo impedía, era Ichigo, que estaba abrazándola por la cintura, sin buscar despertarlo trato de zafarse del agarre pero fue en vano, son alternativa posible decidió despertarlo tocándolo en la cara con el dedo índice, al principio no funciono pero al seguir intentando obtuvo resultados logrando que el shinigami abriera los ojos.

-Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun- dijo con alegría teniéndolo de frente.

-Ohayo, Inoue- devolvió con total normalidad.

-Etto... ¿Sera que puedes soltarme?- Ichigo inmediatamente capto lo dicho y automáticamente la soltó, para luego de estar ya alterado se cae de la cama logrando que su acompañante se riera de él.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rukia se había dirigido hacia el comedor para desayunar cuando escucho a alguien llamándola, era Rangiku que se encontraba en una mesa con algunos de sus amigos entre ellos Ichigo y Orihime.

Y-¿Como les fue?- pregunto de inmediato la rubia a la peli-negra una vez se sentó en la mesa

-¿De que hablas?- devolvió dudosa.

-Que, ¿Como les fue a ti y Renji anoche? ¿La pasaron bien?-

Rukia al escuchar eso se le vino a la mente el ''regalito'' que prepararon.

-¿Que pasa Rukia? ¿Acaso disfrutaste demasiado y ahora no te acuerdas?- añadió Ichigo burlándose cuando vio a su amiga no responder. Eso provoco que Rukia llegara a su límite y se lanzo hacia Ichigo con el fin de machacarlo a puños pero fue impedida por sus amigas que se encontraban a los lados.

Momentos después de que se calmara, le hizo una seña a Rangiku para que se acercara, una vez lo hizo la Kuchiki le susurro algo al odio.

-¡¿En serio?!-

-S..Sí, pero solo fue un accidente-

-¿Estás segura? Acaso no habrá sido... que se te provoco- devolvió la rubia con un tono de malicia.

-¡¿Que estas insinuando?!- exclamo levantando la voz.

-Ya sabes... a todas no hace falta algo de... excitación- dijo con un tono suave y lo ultimo lo dijo acercándose a su oído.

Al oírla decir eso se enrojeció totalmente -¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Solo fue un error, nada más, lo juro!- respondió alterada.

-Mmmmm vale, te creo, pero dime, ¿Era grande?- volvió a preguntar con un tono pícaro.

-Sí, pero que tienes que ver eso con...?- no termino de formular cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y quedo paralizada de la pena.

-Ya veo... lástima que no lo aprovechaste, así me podrías contar mas- se fue sin decir más y aguantando la risa.

-¿Rukia? ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto Renji con total naturalidad llegando detrás de la mencionada.

Apenas escucho su voz le corrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo -Oh, Renji eres tu... estoy bien- respondió nerviosa dándose la vuelta evitando mirar su entrepierna -V..Vayamos a comer- y se dirigió al bufet seguida de un Renji extrañado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Estaban de camino hacia un centro comercial del cual habían escuchado ser muy grande y tener buenas áreas de recreación y descanso. Se encontraban en una minivan que en lugar de tener los asientos uno detrás del otro, se encontraban de frente.

Rukia y Orihime se encontraban juntas con sus respectivos compañeros en frente -Hey Kuchiki-san, ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- pregunto repentinamente de forma calmada e inocente a su amiga.

-Etto.. veras.. supongo.. que.. bien- balbuceo tratando de no revelar el suceso acontecido en la mañana, estaba nerviosa haciendo gestos mientras pensaba en que decirle.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar la oji-gris dudosa -Escuche que tuviste una mañana muy reveladora- susurro a su amiga mientras aguantaba una risita.

-N..No sé a te refieres- respondió aun más nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado mientras le corría sudor por toda la frente -¿Y tu como amaneciste?-

-Pues.. tengo que decir que ha sido una de las mejores- dijo empezando a recordar todo el momento de cuando se despertó.

-Inoue, Inoue, ¡Inoue! ¿Estás ahí?- escucho la peli-naranja despertándose de su fantasía de la cual había empezado a babear.

-S..Si- dijo con una sonrisa y una mano detrás de la cabeza tranquilizando a su nakama.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que paso?- al escuchar esta pregunta Orihime le hablo al oído -¡Ohh! ¿En serio? Me lo imagino- dijo mirando de manera burlona y maléfica a su amigo peli-naranja.

-¡Si, fue tan cálido y fuerte y.. y..- dejo de hablar cuando escucho a unos de sus amigos.

-Vaya una tienda de donas- dijo tranquilamente Keigo, cosa que no solo fue escuchada por Hime sino también por sus amigas que se tensaron al escuchar eso e instintivamente dirigieron su mirada a su amiga.

-¡¿Donas?! ¡Detengan este vehículo!- exclamo casi gritando. Apenas se detuvo salió corriendo de la minivan y llego en unos segundos en frente del establecimiento y pidiéndole al encargado casi todas las donas que se encontraban en la estantería.

Apenas de las tuvo en sus manos y pagarlas, se devolvió rápidamente, entrando en el auto mientras les entregaba 1 una dona a cada uno de sus amigos -Una para ti, otra para ti y el resto para mí- dijo alegre sentándose una vez repartidas siendo vista por Ichigo mostrándole una sonrisa y una gotita en la frente.

Después de un rato de avanzar y comer -Y lo mejor para el final- hablo contenta Hime sacando la ultima dona de la bolsa.

-¿De que es Inoue?- pregunto curioso el oji-marrón.

Orihime se detuvo a darle un bocado cuando lo escucho -E..Es d..de..de... fresa- afirmo apenada y sonrojada. Logrando provocar el mismo efecto en su interrogador.

Mientras tanto, al lado.

-¿Porque tienes esa cara Shiro-chan? Pregunto Momo preocupada por su amigo de la infancia el cual mostraba una expresión seria y pensativa.

-Es la misma de siempre, ¡Y no me llames Shiro-chan!- dijo esto último molesto con una sien en la frente.

-Es cierto Momo, tienes como llamarlo como es, Hitsugaya Shiro Taicho- dijo Hisagi metiéndose en la conversación.

-Así es, gracias Hisagi- dijo alegre de que alguien le entendiera -...- tres segundos después -¡Maldito!- le experto al darse cuenta de lo dicho, provocando las carcajadas del par de tenientes.

-no te enfades Shiro Taicho-chan- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa Hinamori, a los cual el peli-blanco solo se cruzo de brazos y se guardo todo lo que le provocaba decir.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

-¡Yosh, hemos llegado!- exclamo Keigo saliendo primero del transporte.

Pasaron por la gran entrada asombrados de lo gigante que era. Decidieron separarse en dos grupos con rumbos distintos.

Estaban recorriendo ya el tercer piso uno de los grupos, el cual estaba conformado por los peli-naranjas y el par de tenientes. Ichigo y Renji tuvieron que halar a Rukia para sacarla de tienda con conejos en varias ocasiones. Igualmente paso con Rangiku y Shuhei cuando encontraron un bar. En un momento dado, quien sabe cuándo, llegaron a una de las esquinas donde se localizaba una sex shop; Ichigo se mantuvo alejado prudentemente y cabe decir también apenado debido a la ''curiosidad'' de sus compañeros por decirlo de alguna forma; por obra y gracia de Rangiku terminaron entrando al lugar con excepción del shinigami sustituto, quien solo se quedo esperando a que no ocurriese nada, pero desgraciadamente sus esperanzas eran pocas; por lo tanto decidió, quien carajos sabe cómo y con toda la pena del mundo, entrar para tomar medidas en caso de que sea necesario.

Cuando entro no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo primero que vio, Orihime estaba tomando un consolador sin ella misma saber que, momento en el cual ella se percato de su presencia.

-¡Oh, Kurosaki-kun! ¿No sabrás para que sirve esto?- pregunto inocentemente la chica, quien era totalmente ajena a ese tema ya que en el tiempo que vivió con su hermano, este, nunca llego a educarla con respecto al tema.

-S..Si... ¡Quiero decir, no!- dijo tratando de reducir la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento negando con las manos **''Deberíamos llevar uno de esos y probarlo en la princesa'' **lo único que le faltaba, la situación que tenía en frente mas las insinuaciones de su hollow empezaban a surgir efecto, mil pensamientos empezaron a entrar en su mente provocando que todo su rostro se tiñera de rojo; cambio su mirada en otra dirección para tratar de despejar su cabeza, desgraciadamente no funciono puesto que fijo su atención en sus demás nakamas, pudo observar a Rukia y Renji discutiendo acerca del uso de un ''juguete'', posteriormente centro su mirada en el otro par, cosa que tampoco ayudo, le preguntaban a la encargada acerca de un ''medicamento''. Por si fuera poco al regresar su atención en la oji-gris vio que esta sostenía en las manos unos preservativos.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿No te gustaría llevar uno de estos dulces? Hay muchos sabores de donde escoger- dijo la pobre chica creyendo que esos eran dulces.

Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso -¡Suficiente!- grito eufórico Ichigo. Empezó a empujar a cada uno fuera del lugar. Momentos después de dedicaron a seguir recorriendo las tiendas.

Minutos después, llegaron hasta por lo que se podía ver era un spa. Todas las chicas estaban entusiasmadas de entrar, Hisagi obviamente no se negó, Ichigo no vio problema y Renji aun estaba indeciso.

-Vamos Renji, no seas cobarde ¿O acaso, tienes miedo de perder la virginidad allá dentro?- provoco Rangiku al peli-rojo, teniendo éxito.

Pasaron al lugar y fueron recibidos por una mujer con el pelo amarrado y su uniforme, los dirigieron hacia unos muebles donde se sentaron y les mostraron cada tipo de sesiones, optaron por la sesión económica a causas de algunos o más bien de Ichigo quien se negó a pagar tanto.

Fueron dirigidos hacia dentro por un empleado por un pasillo las mujeres y por otro los hombres.

Ichigo, Renji y Shuhei fueron llevados hasta un vestuario donde se tenían que cambiar la ropa por una toalla. Posterior a eso, fueron a una sala de baño de vapor; tenían que estar allí por lo menos 15 minutos; una vez dentro se sentaron uno al lado del otro manteniendo distancia, pasaron algunos minutos y podrían jurar que se estaban muriendo del calor, a lo lejos pudieron denotar a un hombre recostado o según ellos ''muerto'' en la pared. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando se abrió la puerta, se asomo otro empleado distinto -Señor Suarez- se dirigió al señor que creían muerto -Cinco minutos mas- respondió al empleado que asintió y cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Cinco minutos? Debe de estar loco!- dijo Ichigo a sus acompañantes.

-¡Esto es el infierno mismo, no sé cómo me deje convencer por ustedes!- respondió el tatuado molesto ya de tanto sufrimiento.

Pasaron 5 minutos mas y el señor abandono la habitan, quedaron solo ellos 3, podrían jurar que estaba haciendo más calor a cada segundo, Renji se había parado para intentar salir de allí de una vez por todas; halo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, pero fue en vano, de no haber sido por Hisagi e Ichigo, Renji hubiera usado a Zabimaru para romper esa puerta y escapar. Pasaron los últimos minutos más eternos que han tenido.

Pasaron a la siguiente sala la cual era un sauna, una vez dentro se ubicaron.

-Esto si se siente bien- hablo el peli-rojo disfrutando del ambiente. En ese lugar prácticamente no podía ver nada, de quien sabe donde se acerco un hombre con dirección al 6to teniente, este hombre poseía un cuerpo trabajado y no llevaba nada puesto encima.

-Hola muchachón, ¿Cómo te llamas?- se dirigió a Renji parándose en frente del.

Apenas lo escucho le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo -R..Ren..Renji- tartamudeo sin saber que hacer.

-tienes un bonito nombre, yo me llamo Terry- dijo aquel hombre sentándose junto a Renji -¿Sabes? Tienes unos tatuajes muy sexys- volvió a decir acercándose aun mas y poniendo una mano en su pierna.

-G..Gracias, si quieres algún día te lo puedes hacer también- respondió nervioso y alejándose de aquel hombre y su mano, pero este se volvió a acercar momento en cual entro un empleado.

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego... Renji- termino de decir para salir de allí.

El tatuado suspiro aliviado y agradeciendo a Kami de que se haya ido ese tipo, miro a sus lados y pudo ver a sus amigos aguantando las risas, les maldijo mentalmente.

Terminado el sauna el empleado lo llevo hasta las duchas, claro que ellos no sabían que eran. Entraron y se cerró la puerta e inmediatamente empezó salir agua congelada a mares, desde fuera se podían escuchar gritos de desesperación de los 3 hombres, mientras que el empleado escuchaba música mientras tomaba un zumo.

Posteriormente, llegaron hasta una sala con amplios muebles donde se encontraban las 3 chicas esperándolos.

-¡Bien ya llegaron ¿Que tal les fue?!- pregunto animada Rangiku.

-Sin comentarios- fue lo único que dijo Ichigo, mientras que los otros dos

asintieron serios.

Ya estando todos reunidos fueron a la sala de masajes donde los posicionaron en parejas en una sala. Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban boca abajo en sus respectivas camillas cuando llegaron las masajistas, empezaron bien en de repente la masajista del shinigami le aplica con el codo en toda la espalda, cosa que por poco le hace llorar, indignado se dispone de gritarle mil y un cosas, pero apenas levanta la cabeza la masajista se la empuja y continua ''machacándolo'' hasta al punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

-¡Hey Orihime!- exclamo Tatsuki llamando a su amiga y avanzando hasta ella que se encontraba saliendo del spa -¿Como les ha ido?-.

-¡Muy bien, fue muy relajante!- respondió emocionada.

-Sí, hasta los chicos lo disfrutaron ¿No es así?- agrego Matsumoto dándole una palmada en la espalda provocando que diera vueltas y cayera en sus amigos también adoloridos.

Las chicas continuaron caminado dejando atrás a los machacados.

* * *

cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, pregunta, correccion o simplemente un saludo sera recibido con gusto, mientras mas sean mas animo tendré de terminar el próximo capitulo :D

Nos leemos la próxima.

Esta historia continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

A: Holas gente kawaii, ha pasado un tiempito :D ¿Me extrañaron?

I: No

A: No te creo, seguro estuvieron todo los días preguntándose cuando volvería .

I: Te digo que no es así .

A: Mmm, creo que alguien tendrá una situación incomoda con Orihime...

I: No me importa *sonrojo*

A: Cof Cof quise decir, creo que alguien tendrá una situación incómoda con Renji...

R: ¿Porque me incluyes a mi? Si no he hecho nada

I: Lo tolérale

A: Quise decir, creo que algunos tendrán una situación incómoda con Byakuya

I,R: D: los extrañamos mucho Antonio-sama *hacen reverencia*

A: Lo sabia ^.^

I: Maldito

A: Perdona ¿Dijiste algo?

I: N..No, solo que usted es grandioso Antonio-sama

A: Eso pensé *sonríe victorioso*

Uff por fin termina este capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan review, follón y fav; de verdad es algo que me entusiasma y anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Les cuento que ya entre a la universidad :D; un consejo, estudien como se debe, no anden como yo perdiendo el tiempo en Bleach Online ., pero bueno aun así no me rendiré tan fácil, bueno ya ya menos bla bla bla y mas fanfic.

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes vivos y muertos T.T son propiedad del gran Tite Kubo Troll-sama sensei el que se droga y no dice el regreso del anime.

Advertencia advertenciosa: Mas les vale estén al día con el manga.

* * *

**Estoy Aquí**

**Capitulo 6**

**Sol y Luna**

Empezaba un nuevo día y con ello los característicos rayos de sol mañaneros que le joden el sueño a uno, y esta no era la excepción, ya que ciertos destellos se colaban por cierta cortina de cierta habitación donde dormía plácidamente cierta peli-naranja que posiblemente, o más bien seguramente, estaba soñando con cierto peli-naranja **(N/A: el tipo de sueño lo dejo a su elección XD) **que se encontraba nada más y nada menos al lado suyo.

Llego a gruñir unas cuantas veces debido a la inevitable luz que pasaba por la ventana de mala gana decidió levantarse pero eso no le quitaba el deseo de seguir durmiendo, una vez se sentó sobre la cama se dispuso a estirarse y posteriormente sonrió para sí misma con la idea de molestar, es decir, de despertar a su amado ''Kurosaki-kun''.

Se acerco silenciosamente y se posiciono estratégicamente (si, por que lo planeo y todo) frente al -¡Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!- llego a casi gritar pero sorpresivamente no tuvo resultado cosa que le preocupo un poco.

Momentos después el shinigami llego a entreabrir los ojos -I..Ino...ue- apenas pudo vocalizar cuando volvió a caer inconsciente sin darle oportunidad a la oji-gris de hablar.

Ya preocupada se acerco y coloco su mano en la frente del, se sorprendió cuando noto que tenía fiebre y mucha. Se apresuro a levantarse de la cama e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió; busco una toalla, la humedeció con agua y se la coloco en la frente para tratar de bajar la fiebre.

''Toc, toc'' escucho de la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con su mejor amiga -¡Ohayo, Orihime!-.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! Qué bueno que viniste (empieza a sonar ''Glad You Came'' de fondo xD ok no) Kurosaki-kun enfermo, necesito que me traigas hielo por favor- pidió casi suplicando con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

La peli-negra lo pensó por un momento -Vale, yo te lo traigo, tu tranquila- le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Tras irse su amiga cerró la puerta y fijo su atención al portador de dos espadas **(N/A: ¿Spoiler? ¿Donde? .) **pudo notar que llevaba la sabana por debajo de la cintura así que decidió arroparlo, en el proceso su brazo rozo con algo, volteo curiosa por dicho objeto y observo que era un bulto proveniente de la entrepierna del dormido. Apenas lo noto no pudo evitar que un sonrojo recorriera todo su rostro ''Tranquila Orihime, eso es algo natural en los hombres'' se dijo a sí misma.

**''E..Etto, Orihime-sama... que son todos estos... pensamientos que estoy viendo?'' **pregunto algo avergonzada Ayame

Apenas la oji-gris escucho enrojeció mucho más si es que era posible y sacudió su cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos ''No tengo que pensar en eso, no soy una pervertida... aunque... no pensé que fuera tan grande'' esto último lo pensó inconscientemente a la vez que de igual manera dirigía su dedo índice hacia el paquete cuando casi lo tocaba Ichigo se mueve un poco dormido, cosa que hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se aparto de la cama y respiro hondo, se acerco de nuevo y lo arropo desviando su mirada de allá abajo; una vez lo cubrió hasta los hombros, posteriormente le acomodo la almohada y mientras se retiraba accidentalmente resbala y cae sobre él, milagrosamente este no despertó por lo cual decidió levantarse pero en segundos después abrió los ojos de par en par -Esto... es casi como... aquella vez...- llego a pronunciar para sí misma -Tal vez... ahora...- se empezó a acercarse más a su boca -Aun así... ni antes... ni ahora... es correcto- volvió a decir aguantando algunas lagrimas que peligraban con salir, **Tsubaki se pega en la frente con la mano.**

Ya sin más nada que hacer Hime se arrodilla al lado de la cama y se recuesta en la orilla quedándose dormida.

-¡Orihime ya tengo el hielo, perdona la tardanza!- hablo Tatsuki entrando a la habitación pero se quedo callada y sonrió cuando vio aquella escena, sin más que hacer dejo el hielo y se retiro -Bien hecho- dijo orgullosa antes de irse.

* * *

Sabían que Yoruichi tiene un/a herman/a. Aun no se sabe si es mujer u hombre D:

En el comedor

* * *

-¿Porque no esperaron a que llegase?- hablo algo molesta Tatsuki cuanto entro al comedor y vio a sus amigos ya comiendo.

-Lo siento Tatsuki, pero no se puede hacer nada con los marsupiales hambrientos-respondió Rukia señalando al pelirrojo.

-¿A te de defiendes?- hizo una pausa para tragar la comida -¡Si mas bien fuiste tú quien quería comer!-

-No me eches la culpa de tus antojos- respondió desviando la mirada, cerró los ojos y tomo un bocado de su comida.

-¡¿Mis antojos?! ¡¿Entonces como explicas esa cantidad de comida sobre tu plato?!-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda!?-

-¡¿Gorda? Sera más bien huesuda, pedazo de enana!-

-En ese caso no te importara que agarre de tu plato-

En otro lado de la mesa, Tatsuki ya estaba comiendo -¿Donde está Sado?-

-Salió esta mañana con Idane-San- dijo sin más Uryu.

-Jajaja... Kei-chan... si eres gracioso- dijo entre carcajadas Hikari.

-Veo que otra vez estas con Asano... espero que le pegues tu inteligencia y no su estupidez a ti- Keigo solo dio una mirada asesina y Hikari solo dio unas risitas.

Por otro lado, al extremo de la mesa estaba Hisagi comiendo manteniéndose al margen de la situación. De un momento a otro empezó a sentir unas suaves manos acariciando su espalda que poco a poco empezaron a subir hasta los hombros para terminar bajando hasta el trabajado pecho del shinigami.

-Shu-chan ¿Porque te fuiste antes de la cama?- dijo quejándose como típicamente lo hacía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Jeje, lo siento, es que tenía hambre y no quería despertarte-

-Pero, yo también tengo hambre- le devolvió en un tono seductor al oído, a la vez que sus manos se posicionaron sobre su abdomen.

-Entonces ¿Porque no buscas la comida?- respondió ignorando el tono usado por ella.

-No tengo hambre de eso- volvió a decir con el mismo tono, pero esta vez una de sus manos bajo entrando por debajo de la ropa.

-R..Ran..giku... aquí no- Matsumoto hizo caso omiso y aumento el ritmo con el que movía su mano en dicha zona. -R..Ra..Ran..- fue interrumpido por un gemido casi inaudible para los demás.

-¿Ya estas caliente?- incito picara notando el endurecimiento de cierta zona.

-Este es un juego de dos- fue lo que devolvió para después voltearse y empezar a besar el cuello de la teniente y meter sus manos dentro de su blusa logrando varios gemidos de la rubia.

x.x.x.x.x

El par más joven **(N/A: Jóvenes en estatura, ya que en realidad tienen 4579612784354256 años) **se dedico en salir de una vez de la habitación para acompañar a los otros.

Llegaron a la entrada del comedor -Adelántate Hinamori, tengo que ir al baño- dijo recibiendo un ''Ok'' de la nombrada. Entro a su destino y se dirigió al urinario, abrió su cierre del pantalón e hizo lo suyo **(N/A: Esto no es un shota D:) **posteriormente fue hacia el lavamanos cuando estaba a punto de irse se escucho algo que se podría definir como un gemido casi inaudible el cual hubiera pasado desapercibido por el peli-blanco de no ser que le hubiera resultado como una voz familiar; apenas lo escucho por poco se cae, busco el origen del sonido y provenía de una de las puertas del baño, toco la puerta, cosa que altero al ocupante o más bien a los ocupantes.

-Está ocupado- fue lo único que se escucho.

-¡Si, ya veo!- grito el capitán a los individuos.

El grito paralizo a los acusados estando en pleno acto -Taicho, si quiere participar tan solo dígalo, incluso podríamos incluir a Hinamori-chan-

El capitán no respondió, si no que se fue indignado con un semblante de furia y un leve sonrojo se vergüenza. Mientras salía se topo con alguien.

-Oh, taicho ohayo ¿Sucedió algo?- dijo Renji, lo ultimo lo pregunto extrañado por la cara de su superior.

-Averígualo por ti mismo- fue lo único que respondió para desaparecer del lugar.

Con curiosidad total se dispuso de entrar al baño y salió prácticamente ruborizado ahí mismo, no por lo que encontró sino por lo que escucho, cosa que era más intensa que antes.

-¡Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, hay que hablar de los planes de hoy!- dijo Tatsuki alegre apenas vio que llegaron los poseedores del bankai.

-¿Pero no falta gente?- pregunto dudosa la nueva poseedora del bankai de hielo **(N/A: :D)**.

-Los tortolos andan ocupados-

-Y los otros dos tardaran un rato- agrego el capitán de brazos cruzados, refiriéndose al par de pervertidos, cosa. que estremeció al peli-rojo.

De un momento a otro se pusieron a pensar en las posibles actividades que podrían hacer, pero la mayoría fue rechazada hasta que Rukia tuvo una idea -¿Y qué tal, el zoológico?- y fue recibida con entusiasmo de por Momo y Hikari.

-¡Ya está decidido!- afirmo la luchadora.

* * *

Devuelta a una habitación

* * *

Por segunda vez un shinigami abría los ojos para por fin despertar, entreabrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, se dispuso a dar un bostezo mientras se levantaba, en el proceso noto que algo impedía mover su mano derecha. Volteo a comprobar que era y tan solo ver provoco una de esas pocas sonrisas que le dedicaba a la chica.

-Ohayo Inoue- dijo con un tono bajo tocándole el rostro así como hacia Kirito **(N/A: si no has visto SAO, te lo recomiendo)**. Hime dio un quejido y apretó los ojos con el constante toqueteo en su rostro -O-ha-yo- volvió a pronunciar.

Entreabrió un poco los ojos visualizando al oji-marrón -Ohayo Kurosaki-kun- saludo aun dormida -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si, mucho mejor-

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo aun recostada.

-Ano... Inoue...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me devuelves mi brazo?-

-Claro... ¡¿Eh?!- exclamo para levantarse de manera acelerada -¡Gomen-ne!- se disculpo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No hay problema- devolvió aun con la sonrisa presente -Mmm,,. parece que tuviste un sueño delicioso-

**-**Pues... se puede decir que si... ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con curiosidad. Este tan solo señalo su brazo que estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de saliva. -¡Gomen-nasai!- volvió a disculparse totalmente apenada y ligeramente ruborizada.

-No te disculpes, no es nada- respondió aguantando la risas de la actitud que le provoco -Mira la hora que es, deberíamos bajar a comer- puntualizo señalando el reloj de la mesa.

x.x.x.x.x

-Parece que ya no están- señalo Hime cuando después de echar un ojo por todo el lugar no había ni rastro de sus amigos.

-Si... así parece- reafirmo el shinigami, humano, hollow, quincy, vizard, fullbring, mago, ninja, maestro pokemon y cuanta cosa más pueda ser el peli-naranja (incluyendo novio).

-¡Hey! Parece que también fueron abandonados aquí- decía una Rangiku que salió de quien carajos sabe donde.

-¡Rangiku-chan!- exclamo la Inoue en camino a saludar a su amiga -¿Que estaban haciendo?-

La teniente iba a empezar a hablar con lujo de detalle lo sucedido -Matte, creo que es mejor no saber- contrapuso el sustituto evitando que la mujer hablase.

-¡Vamos Ichigo, que tu lo sepas no significa que Orihime-chan no pueda saberlo también-

-Claro que si- afirmo con total autoridad y seriedad, puesto que sabía que Orihime podía perder la virginidad psicológicamente de tan solo tan vulgares acontecimientos.

Después de dejar en el olvido aquel tema empezaron a debatir de que hacer puesto que los abandonaron, terminaron de camino al cine en un transporte público ya que los otros se llevaron la camioneta. Acabaron en un autobús el cual estaba totalmente lleno, de vaina la gente no salía por la ventanas en cada curva que el vehículo daba. En una de esas, Orihime pierde el equilibrio y se abalanza contra Ichigo, ambos cierran naturalmente los ojos siendo Ichigo el primero en abrir los suyos y analizar la situación, en el proceso se fijo que Orihime se aferraba fuertemente a su camiseta con sus manos pero a su vez sus pechos chocaban con sus pectorales y no ayudaba el hecho de que llevaba un escote pronunciado, además parecía que se quedarían así un rato ya que estaban tan apretados por el alrededor que no había como separarse del resto siquiera un poco.

-Gomen- fue lo único que pronuncio la oji-gris aun aferraba a él.

-Descuida- respondió algo nervioso evitando el contacto visual. De repente el Kurosaki siente que algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba tocándole cierta parte del cuerpo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia puesto que pensó que debido a la situación en la que estaban pudieron haberle rozado por accidente, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando el roce se convirtió en un agarre -I..Inoue... ¿Bajaste una de tus manos?- pregunto con la posible idea de que fuera ella (cosa que tal vez podría dejar pasar), esta solo negó con la cabeza; respuesta que le provoco alivio, decepción y pánico; lentamente fue bajando la mirada hasta su entrepierna y efectivamente alguien estaba agarrándole el miembro por fuera del pantalón, busco el propietario de esa mano, no tarda en entrar en pánico y retroceder como pudo junto a Orihime apartando esa mano pervertida de la dueña pervertida ¡¿Que cojones está haciendo?!- exclamo molesto y espantado, no por ser una mujer si no por esa mujer, hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera la peli-naranja a que fuera esa loca manoseadora.

-No te alteres Ichigo, yo tan solo estaba viendo la situación y pude notar que se te endureció, y me pareció una buena oportunidad de comparártelo con el de Shuhei, y te puedo decir que no es como la de él. Pero igual tiene buen tamaño Orihime-chan- hablo rápidamente guiñándole a la oji-gris con lo último.

-¡Rangiku-chan!- reclamo la ahora muy sonrojada del comentario, en ese momento recordó la situación de la mañana e inconscientemente confirmo el comentario de la rubia, al darse cuenta de lo pensado pudo jurar que sangro por la nariz, lo único que se le vino a la mente de que hacer fue taparse el rostro y darse vuelta.

-Hisagi-san, ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con que tu novia haga algo así?- pero no tuvo respuesta tan solo recibió una sonrisa orgullosa por parte del mencionado.

Mas o menos así transcurrieron el resto del camino, hubo varias miradas lujuriosas (incluidas las de Rangiku) dirigidas a Orihime, pero esta no las percibía, pero Ichigo si las captaba todas, las cuales les molestaban cada vez llegando al punto de que su enojo sobrepaso su límite e inconscientemente rodeo a Hime con su mano izquierda juntando sus cuerpos, ella no pudo dar palabra alguna por el acto hecho por el shinigami, mientras que el se preguntaba porque hizo tal cosa. Después de un rato después ambos olvidaron la cuestión y disfrutaron el momento, podían sentir el calor del otro; Orihime sentía el palpitar del oji-marrón ligeramente acelerado que de cierta manera le proporcionaba paz e Ichigo percibía el aroma proveniente de su cabello, el cual entraba en sus sentidos y provocaban mil sensaciones.

Toda esa calidez de sus cuerpos era demasiado placentera como para que dure para siempre, ahí es donde entra la teniente, se le acerco a Ichigo de manera que no se diera cuenta (cabe mencionar que de algún modo había más gente en el vehículo y mucho menos espacio entre ellos) y empezó a susurrarle al oído varias perversiones acerca de Orihime cosa que no le favorecía en nada debido a su cercanía, el trato de ignorarla, pero no podía evitar imaginarse a ellos dos con cada cosa que la teniente susurraba, poco a poco una e|rección se hacía cada vez más pronunciada en el joven peli-naranja, justo antes del momento cumbre el autobús llego a su destino e Ichigo se dirigió a la salida empujando a Hime mientras le mantenía distancia

-¡Miren, ahí está cine!- exclamo el Kurosaki señalando el lugar y empezó a avanzar halando a Orihime de la mano.

* * *

Dentro del cine

* * *

-Muy bien, ya compre las entradas, veremos ''Así en la tierra como en el infierno'' **(N/A: Según mis fuentes es una película fea D:)**\- menciono serio el Hisagi.

-Se escucha interesante- afirmo Ichigo.

* * *

Sabían que el shikai de Kenpachi es Nozarashi

En la película

* * *

Todo empezó normal como cualquier otra película y unos minutos después ahí estaba, el primer susto del filme, se pudo escuchar gritos de miedo por toda la sala.

-¡¿Que carajos?! ¡Rangiku ¿Que significa esto?!- exclamo furioso Ichigo.

-¿Cual es el problema?- devolvió de manera inocente.

¡¿Como que cual? ¿Acaso quieres que uno se cague en los pantalones? Además, mira la pobre de Inoue, seguro la marcaste de por vida y apenas acaba de empezar la película!-

-No es para tanto- fue lo único que respondió.

x.x.x.x.x

Hace rato que estaba calmado y la película entraba en un momento de suspenso, un par de peli-naranjas miraban con atención la gran pantalla, justo cuando alguien o mejor dicho Shuhei empezó a levantarse desde atrás de sus asientos, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca les asusto provocando que estos dos soltasen un grito de miedo momento en el cual salió un flash.

-Tenias razón Shu-chan, se ven muy adorables- dijo la Matsumoto apreciando el abrazo de los dos jóvenes, los cuales solo mirando con desaprobación y enojo a los responsables -Y al parecer les gusta- eso ultimo hizo que se dieran cuenta de su lindo y vergonzoso abrazo entre ellos en donde estaban abrazados de frente y con las mejillas rozando, ninguno pudo evitar ruborizarse y Orihime fue la que actuó y se separo poniendo ambas manos sobre su falda, cosa que molesto al shinigami ya que ciertamente le agradaba.

**''A mí no me engañas, te gusto sentir sus senos'' **provoco la contraparte de Ichigo ''¿Y que si así es?'' **''Oh, entonces no lo niegas''**

''¡Cállate!'' el hollow solo se quedo con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

En el zoologico

* * *

-¡Kyaaaaa, que kawaii, quiero abrazarlo!- era lo que se escuchaba de Hikari y Momo desde que llegaron y vieron las crías de los animales.

-Mira Shiro-chan, ese se parece a ti- dijo señalando un osezno polar.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!- bufo el capitán.

-por supuesto que sí, tan solo míralo; es pequeño, tiene el pelo blanco y es muy abrazable- lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo tal acción.

-¡No, Hinamori, detente!- trato de reclamar , pero fue en vano, siguió intentado hasta que por fin se libero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- bufo el peli-blanco.

-Hey Renji, Mira, hay muchos de tu especie por aquí- exclamo Rukia señalando al grupo de chimpancés que se encontraban en una de las hábitats cercanas.

-Al menos no estoy en peligro de extinción- devolvió el nombrado defendiéndose.

-¿Ah sí? Yo no soy quien se mueve como mono loco en la cama-

-¿Y quién es la que necesita un baño tan grande para arreglarse siendo tan enana?-

-Yo por lo menos puedo peinarme sola- cosa a la que el peli-rojo se quedo boquiabierto sin saber que responder. Rukia formo un puño en señal de victoria.

-Atención visitantes, les informamos que nuestro gorila ha escapado de sus hábitat, les pedimos que por favor guarden la calma y diríjanse a la salida más cercana mientras nos encargamos de la situación- habla una de los megáfonos de uno de los postes de luz.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto angustiada Momo.

-Kei-chan, tengo miedo- dijo Hikari asustada mientras abrazada a Keigo.

-Calma, el zoológico es muy grande, ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que se encuentre por aquí?- trato de calmar Tatsuki, pero fue totalmente un caso perdido, ya que ni siquiera se veían igual de asustados si no más de lo que ya estaban -¿Que les sucede?- no recibió respuesta ya que al parecer sus miradas pasaban de ella -¿Esta detrás de mi verdad?- pregunto nerviosa rezando porque estuviera equivocada, pero en cambio recibió varias cabezas moviendo de arriba a abajo. giro lentamente en sí misma y cuando pudo visualizar al prófugo este le rugió provocando que todos gritasen y saliesen corriendo por sus vidas.

-¡Ya se!- exclamo Rukia repentinamente deteniendo su escape junto con el de Renji -Tu no salvaras- le afirmo la peli-negra.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Y como esperas que haga eso?- le devolvió ingenuo.

-Dúho, eres de la misma familia, así que háblale-

-...- segundos después -Maldita duende- se olvido del gorila y se concentro en perseguir a Rukia quien corría despampanada de carcajadas.

-¡Hey, ¿A donde van?!- exclamo la Arisawa a los tenientes, quienes se habían ido por otro camino dejándolos a ellos siendo seguidos por el primate.

-Momentos después de seguir corriendo Momo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta -Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro (Prisión de luz de seis barrotes)- así mismo dijo el encanto aparecieron los barrotes alrededor del animal dejándolo inmóvil.

-Bien Hecho, Hinamori- alago Toshiro.

-G..Gracias, aunque aun no lo perfecciono- y de eso se dio cuenta cuando el gorila logro zafarse. Ya cuando creían que estaban perdidos el mamífero se desmayó antes sus pies con un dardo tranquilizante en su espalda.

Exhalaron aliviados, y en eso llego uno de los guardias -¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación de ellos -Es un alivio, debo agradecerles por atraerlo hasta aquí, llevábamos rato buscándolo cuando los vimos a ustedes- dijo el guardia de azul y como recompensa le entrego algunos cupones de descuento para la tienda del zoológico.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Hikari que había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo.

-Etto... bueno, veras...- trataba de responderle pero no encontraba la forma de no decirle que una shinigami uso un encantamiento -Yo lo detuve con estos mismos puños...- cuando por fin se le ocurrió una idea recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No te creas!- reclamo Tatsuki

-Kei-chan, si que eres fuerte- afirmo Hikari mientras abrazaba a Keigo ignorando el hecho de que le dieron un zape en la nuca.

* * *

Sabian que Komamura es un hombre lobo O.o

Camino a la tienda

* * *

-Tsk, casi morimos y ¿esto es lo que recibimos?- bufo Tatsuki molesta.

-De todos modos, teníamos pensamos ir allí- menciono Uryu.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Keigo entrando primero que nadie al lugar.

* * *

En la tienda

* * *

Ya todos sabían que se iban a llevar, Toshiro de algún modo quedo con un gorro de oso, Keigo opto por una camiseta del zoológico: unas gafas de jirafa; una gorra y demás cosas, al contrario de Hikari que tan solo escogió un peluche de koala, y Tatsuki unas galletas de animales.

-Mmm, ¿No deberíamos llevarle algo a los otros?- pregunto la peli-negra.

-Creo que deberíamos- contesto Momo.

* * *

En un lugar cercano

* * *

Renji aun corría tras de Rukia hasta que por fin la alcanzan y la tumba en el suelo cayendo detrás de unos arbustos junto con ella, terminaron de frente y Renji con sus manos a los lados para evitar que escapara. Terminaron en un lugar oculto al exterior, se podían apreciar los rayos de sol atravesando las hojas de los arboles junto a los pétalos y hojas que descendían lentamente desde este, pero sin duda la mejor vista la tenía él; con los reflejos de sus ojos violetas de ella y su cabello moviéndose a la par del viento, el no sabía porque pero le surgía una necesidad; una de cogerla en sus brazos y besarla, toda esa mentalidad hizo efecto sonrojándose sin saber si era vergüenza o gusto, como consecuencia causo el mismo efecto en La peli-negra.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?! Párate de una vez, seguro nos están esperando- dijo desviando la mirada, seguidamente los empujo logrando levantarse.

-C..Cierto- pronuncio el peli-rojo.

Ambos salieron de los arbustos siendo Rukia la que iba por delante, Renji aun analizaba que había sucedido con él, mientras que la peli-negra no podía sacar de su cabeza la reacción de su compañero; pero eso no era todo; también pudo tener una pequeña vista que la holgada franela del peli-rojo le pudo otorgar; de tan solo ver un poco de su ahora más definido tatuado pecho pudo jurar que casi se le salía algo **(no necesariamente desde la nariz esta vez)**. Estaba tan concentrada que termino tropezándose.

-¡Rukia ¿Estas bien?!- exclamo el teniente corriendo hacia ella.

-S..Si... ¡Agh!- dijo tratando de pararse. Renji rápidamente se acerco y la atrapo antes de que cayese -Suéltame, yo puedo- reclamo soltándose del agarre de su agarre pero instantáneamente no pudo quedarse de pie y volvió a recibir la ayuda del peli-rojo -Creo que me torcí el tobillo... ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!-.

-¿Que crees? No vas a poder caminar- respondió levantándola en sus brazos.

-N..No es necesario- reclamo apenada.

-Claro que si, ¿como piensas moverte?- pregunto curioso pero no recibió respuesta -Eso pensé... creo que el desayuno ya te hizo efecto...- fue interrumpido por un pellizco -¡Hey, ¿Que te pasa?!-

-Así no se habla frente a una dama-

-¿Dama? ¿Donde?- pregunto ingenuo mientras miraba en todas direcciones pasando por alto a la peli-negra -¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo?..- recibió otro pellizco -Serás..- y le dieron otro más.

* * *

Sabian que... nonono no me lancen fruta :c

En el hotel

* * *

-Entonces, cuando nos dimos cuenta Rukia venia cargada por Abarai- decía Tatsuki a Orihime.

-No puedo creer eso de Kuchiki-san-

-¡Hey! No andes contando esas cosas por ahí- reclamo Rukia uniéndose a la conversación.

-No es para tanto, además te veías complacida.. oh casi lo olvido, toma, te compramos un suvenir- dijo entregándole una bolsa a Hime. Orihime lo tomo y saco, era un suéter de gato -Así tal vez podrías ronronearle a Ichigo- dijo para después reírse un poco, cosa que no molesto, le provoco un sonrojo pero traía consigo una media sonrisa.

-No tenias que decirlo así-

-En ese caso ¿Porque no lo hiciste tu?-

-Porque fuiste tú la que insistió-

-De cualquier manera funciono, ¿Verdad Orihime?-

-...- no recibio respuesta

-Hey Orihime- sin volver a recibir respuesta voltearon hacia su amiga y observaron que estaba dormida -Ichigo- el mencionado volteo dejando su conversación con Renji -¿Que paso con Orihime?- este se fijo en la mencionada y observo que dormía plácidamente sobre la silla.

-Debió ser por todo lo que le hizo con Rangiku-

-Ya veo... ¿Que vas hacer?- pregunto cuando vio a el Kurosaki levantando a Hime de la silla.

-¿Que otra cosa? La voy a llevar a la cama- recibió miradas pervertidas de Rukia, Tatsuki y Rangiku -¿Que? No es como si fuera a hacerle algo mal pensadas-

-Si claro, como digas...- dijo Tatsuki con la misma mirada pero en otra dirección.

Empezaban ya a irse los pelinarajas cuando -¡No olvides contarme con lujo de detalle cómo les fue!- exclamo Matsumoto, Ichigo solo gruño y siguió su camino.

* * *

En la habitacion

* * *

Ichigo entro con cuidado a la habitación y se dirigió a la cama sin despertar a Hime, la coloco lentamente sobre la cama. Se limito a quitarle tan solo los zapatos y cubrirla con la sabana; le acomodo un poco la almohada y mientras se retiraba no pudo evitar apreciarla en especial con la luz de luna reflejada en su piel. Con su mano retiro un mechón de su frente que arruinaba la vista, mientras alejaba su mano rozo con su mejilla, nunca antes había sentido una piel tan suave **(N/A: o la de una mujer, porque después de todo es Ichigo) **inconscientemente continuo tocado su mejilla y gradualmente fue llevando su mano por su cuello hasta llegar por detrás de su oreja.

**''Así es mi rey, continua así y llegaras a la gloria'' **Ichigo parpadeo dos veces y vio lo que estaba haciendo, sin dudar aparto sus manos de ella; por primera por extraño que sonase agradecía la intromisión de su hollow, que le permitió ver lo que estaba haciendo. No puedo evitar sentirse horrible y asqueado consigo mismo, era algo indebido lo que estaba haciendo a su amiga que es tan inocente y de paso estaba dormida; pero aun así no podía evitar aunque sea sentiré un poco feliz de haberla tocado -Dulces sueños, Inoue-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. agradezco a todos quienes me dejan review, fav y follow que aunque no lo crean ayudan mucho a animarme a seguir con la historia :D

que pasara con hime, porque Ranguki es tan pervertida, porque Toshiro es un zombie, estas y muchas preguntas mas en el proximo capitulo porque esta historia continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

A: Holas gente he vuelto y todo gracias a los cuidados de mi Hime

O: Jeje no fue nada

I: *Cruza los brazos* ¿como que tu Hime?

A: De acuerdo, nuestra Hime

O: *Se sonroja*

I: E..Eso no era lo que quiera decir..

A: Esta bien, esta bien... TU Hime

O: *Se sonroja aun mas*

I: No me referia a eso..

A: *Se molesta* ¡como quieras si tanto insistes los dejare a solas!

O: *Se desmaya*

I: E..Espera ¡Inoue!

A ver a ver mori un par de veces y resucite cada vez, me dio una depresion horrible y luego se me fue la inspiracion, volvi a morir y ahora no se como ando aqui actualmente, ahora les ordeno que vayan a leer .m.

Como ya saben Bleach le pertenece al troll que mato a Nemu, o mas bien Nemuri

* * *

**Estoy Aquí**

**Cap 7**

**Un Paseo Inolvidable**

-I..Inoue- dijo el shinigami con las mejillas coloradas, moviéndose de atrás hacia delante sobre la joven.

-K..Ku..Kurosa..ki-kun- llego a responder entre gemidos mirándole directamente a sus ojos que penetraban profundamente los suyos.

-Ya..Ya casi- el oji-marron empezó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza -Inoue... yo..yo te- fue interrumpido por un gemido ahogado por su beso, comenzado a nublarse su mente.

-Kurosaki-kun- escucho de lejos -Kurosaki-kun- volvió a escuchar, esta vez un poco más fuerte –¡Kurosaki-kun!- despertó abriendo los ojos de par en par, levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto preocupada Orihime quien se encontraba sentada en la cama. No recibió respuesta, el hombre aún estaba en blanco analizando la situación -¿Estas bien?- parecía que esta vez si despertó del todo.

-¿Inoue? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto cuando ya había recuperado la conciencia y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oji-gris.

-Estabas hablando dormido y sudando demasiado…-.

-¿En serio?- empezó a recordar el sueño que acababa de tener sacándole un pequeño rubor. No había recibido respuesta cuando se volteo a verla, noto que también estaba algo sonrojada pero apenas la vio esta miro hacia otro lado, se preguntó que le paso, talvez había dicho algo incómodo dormido pero mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección muy notable desde su punto de vista -T..Tengo que ir al baño- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para salir de esa situación. Sin más se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y se recostó de esta -No puedo creer que me haya visto así, ahora seguro pensara mal de mí- se dijo a sí mismo -¡Y ¿Desde cuándo tengo ese tipo de sueños, y sobre todo porque con ella? ¡Yo no soy así!- se dijo así mismo mientras chocaba la frente contra su puño ''Talvez después de un baño frio me pueda calmar un poco, luego pensare como solucionar esto''.

Del otro lado de la puerta…

-Debo dejar de hacer eso, casi me atrapa viéndolo- decía la peli-naranja hablando sola. No podía dejar de pensar en su torso descubierto, tan fornido, definido y atlético… además de que el sudor le hacía ver más sensual; en fin, le costó dejar de verlo una vez que empezó a recorrer con su mirada cada parte y ahora era difícil sacarlo de su mente. Choco sus palmas contra sus mejillas -Abre los ojos Orihime, no eres ninguna pervertida y menos estando tan cerca de él… ¿Que hubiera pensado si me fuera atrapado?-.

* * *

En la piscina del hotel…

* * *

Rukia se relajaba en la piscina recostada en un flotador mirando el paisaje a su alrededor. Junto con Renji habían decidió venir para despertarse del todo y pasar un rato.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto Momo, al parecer ella y el peli-blanco tuvieron la misma idea de venir.

-H..Hai- le había sacado de su mente provocando que se desequilibrara, cayéndose por poco del inflable.

-Hace rato estas ''perdida'' viendo a Abarai-san- dijo mostrando una sonrisa dulce a ver su reacción.

-¿Eh? E..Eso... n..no es verdad- no lo podía creer ¿Había sido tan obvio la "admiración" que estaba haciendo? ¡Espera! ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿No tenía razones para hacerlo o sí? No, era imposible, Renji era su amigo de la infancia, aunque en este momento ya no era ningún niño... pero aun así ¿porque tuvo que venir justamente ahora? Cuando por fin estaba relajándose. Talvez haya estado viendo al peli-rojo pero de cualquier manera eso no significaba nada, las personas veían a otras todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Porque te sonrojas?- ciertamente a la dulce teniente se le estaba pegando las malas aguas de Matsumoto, pero sin dejar de ser tierna.

-Talvez si le estaba mirando... ¡Pero solo eso, no creas que estaba examinándolo ni nada!- se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-No es malo que te guste; la verdad ya lo veía venir, en algún momento tenía que suceder-

-¡Te digo que no es eso!- obviamente Momo ya lo tenía confirmado y solo le respondió con risas que no pudo contener.

-Está bien, está bien, lo que digas-

-¡Ohayo!- ambas peli-negras voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, observaron un par de cabelleras naranjas pasando por la entrada. Devolvieron el saludo debidamente.

-H..Hola Inoue..- respondió la oji-violeta saliendo de la piscina para saludar viendo que podía escapar así de Hinamori.

-Buenos días, Kuchiki-san, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-B..Bien, supongo…-

-¿Dónde está Rangiku-san?- pregunto Hime buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

-Salió temprano con Hisagi-

-Ya veo…-

-¡Hey chicos!- apareció una morena de la nada -Kisuke y yo nos quedaremos hoy, así que tenía pensando en darles esto- lanzo una llaves que cayeron en las manos de Rukia -Bueno eso era todo, tengo que volver, nos vemos- se despidió la peli-morada dejando el lugar tan rápido como pudo. Renji vio todo desde donde estaba recostado.

En algún lado Urahara despertaba sobre una cama, desnudo, y atado en cada extremidad a las esquinas de la cama -La gatita quiere jugar….-.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, dieron un par de pasos y presionaron el control de la alarma, sonó un auto que estaba a unos cuantos metros, se acercaron y vieron que era un volkswagen.

-No es algo que se esperaría de Urahara...- comento Ichigo.

Antes de dar otro paso el supuesto vehículo había vuelto a sonar por si solo cuando observaron que llegaba un hombre a su derecha el cual se subió al carro y salió del lugar permitiendo a los jóvenes observar el automóvil deportivo que se encontraba detrás, nada más y nada menos que un bmw gris; los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que a la peli-negra solo le brillaban los ojos.

Acto seguido, Ichigo estaba lamentando haberse subido en ese vehículo, no paso ni un segundo después de subirse cuando ya iban a 190 kilómetros por hora y aumentando, definitivamente no volverá a subirse a un auto si la chofer era Rukia, cuando le pregunto el cómo era que sabía conducir le respondió que tenía practica con un juego de simulación que el escuadrón 12 había conseguido del mundo humano, y cuando le pregunto cuál era el juego le dijo que era Mario Kart, casi le daba un infarto al escuchar eso y el hecho de que haya estado discutiendo con Renji, el cual se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, no mejoraba la situación y eso dejaba a Orihime de la cual no sabía cómo demonios no se había inmutado en todo el viaje, tan solo había estado comiendo donas. Sentía un poco de envidia, ¿Acaso no le temía a la muerte? Y eso que estuvo al borde de la muerte varias veces, pero esto en verdad era ridículo, quizás Orihime ya había superado ese sentimiento o solamente estaba demasiado concentrada degustando sus dulces; talvez el también debería intentar algo parecido, al menos así, si se presenta el caso moriría feliz.

"Talvez deberías pensar en el sueño de esta mañana" dijo con lujuria su hollow. No paso mucho para insultar internamente su contraparte cuando el carro giro bruscamente causando que el hombre cayese sobre la peli-naranja, apenas sintió algo suave chocando contra su torso se echó para atrás congelándose con la escena ante él, la dona que hace un momento estaba siendo comida por la mujer se estaba deslizando por arriba de su escote dejando un rastro de vainilla a su paso, Orihime tan solo se preocupó en salvar su dona recogiéndola con una mano y con la otra se limpió la crema que termino saboreando en su boca, para ese momento el oji-marron ya no estaba consciente pero se pudo escuchar al peli-blanco gruñendo, segundos después hubo otro cruce fuerte pero esta vez al lado contrario. Esta vez no fue tan fuerte pero suficiente como para que la oji-gris tumbara a Ichigo quedando sobre él, Orihime seguía sin alterarse, haciendo caso omiso a la posición en la que se encontraban busco su preciada dona hasta que la vio y la agarro, le dio una mordida y analizo unos segundos el pantalón del Kurosaki se había manchado, inocentemente quiso limpiarlo como antes, paso su dedo por encima de la cremallera hasta uno de los bolsillos, para cuando se dio cuenta de por donde había pasado la mano ya tenía el dedo en su boca saboreando la dulce crema. Orihime estaba totalmente roja, tanto que le hacía competencia al cabello de renji. "No soy experto en esto, pero en la posición que estas deberías estar trabajando" como si no fuera poco su rikka dijo lo obvio captando la indirecta, volteo hacia adelante revisando que no haya sido vista y en efecto así era, por lo general con movimientos como esos se debería de preocuparse por los pasajeros, es como si estuvieran ignorando la situación intencionalmente y así era; al menos Rukia que distraía a su compañero, pero eso sí, ella estaba al tanto de toda la acción de atrás. Una vez que Hime se disponía a levantarse vio que el sustituto empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, momento a otro frenaron en consecuencia cayo chocando su codo contra la parte débil del sustituto causando que este se desmayara otra vez, se sintió aliviada y a la vez culpable (e intrigada por lo otro que toco?) se echó para atrás ya con los dedos en la boca, volvió a analizar, había manoseado la entrepierna del sustituto y ciertamente había sentido algo rígido, "Vamos mujer, sabes que tienes que hacer ahora, solo tienes que abrir el cierre y..." decía el rikka negro hasta que Hime empezó a negarlo una y otra vez sintiendo pena hasta las orejas. Un momento, ¿Cómo se supone que sabe del tema? ¿Acaso los rikkas también pueden...? Dejaría la interrogante para después, por ahora tenía que separarse del oji-marron antes de que despertara, para su mala suerte ya era tarde, estaba abriendo los ojos, pero gracias a la obra y gracia de Ruki... de Kami-sama hubo otro giro inesperado trayendo como consecuencia que chocaran las cabelleras naranjas entre sí, una vez Orihime se acomodó en su posición inicial pudo observar al shinigami desmayado, después de ese golpe no se despertaría en un buen rato. Mientras tanto en la cabeza de la víctima "¡Despierta inútil bueno para nada ¿Cómo te atreves a desmayarte en este preciso momento? Si pudiera controlarte ya le habría violado la boca!" decía el hollow aunque nadie lo escuchara.. Por otro lado cierta peli-negra miraba de reojo por el retrovisor.

-¡¿Oye que tanto miras? Tienes que prestar atención al camino!- reclamo Renji interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Kuchiki, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la misma -¡¿Y eso porque fue?!-

-Por ser tan mono- dijo de manera seria.

-¡¿Que? Eso no tiene sentido!-

-...- no recibió respuesta.

-¡Un momento ¿Me acabas de decir mono?!- volvió a enfatizar.

-Si sigues gritando te golpeare más abajo- respondió sin sentimiento alguno.

-¡¿Como?!... No me digas que me quieres agarrar el...- esto último se lo susurro al oído hasta que Rukia impacto el puño contra su entrepierna ganándose el silencio de la víctima.

* * *

Horas después...

* * *

Ichigo por fin abría los ojos aunque sentía un dolor de cabeza, observo su alrededor, aún seguía en el auto, Orihime se encontraba dormida a su lado, el par de tenientes no estaban, había anochecido y se encontraban en medio de la nada. Lo último que recordaba era ver a la peli-naranja cubierta de crema, cuando salió de sus pensamientos noto que tenía crema en sus pantalones, el rubor no tardó en hacerse presente y no dudo en saber a quién culpar "¿Le hiciste algo?" pregunto furioso en su mente.

"Talvez" respondió el albino queriendo molestar a su amo, cosa que logro.

Respiro hondo, se limpió y trato de despertar a la dormida -Inoue.. Inoue..- no daba resultado -Inoue..- esta vez agito un poco su hombro pero seguía sin conseguir nada -Despierta- volvió a intentar pero esta vez toqueteando su nariz, logro que agitara su cabeza pero aun no abría los ojos, una vez más le toqueteo pasando a la mejilla; sin conseguir resultados empezó a darle más rápido hasta que ella, aun estando dormida, con sus manos agarro la de él y le empezó a chupar los dedos índice y medio -H..Hey...- "Su boca es suave y... caliente..."

"Imagina si la tuvieras en.." el peli-blanco recibió un zape.

-Aaahhhh- grito cuando sintió que le mordían los dedos saco su mano de ella, momento en el cual la oji-gris empezó a abrir los ojos.

"Oye.. si va a hacer eso es mejor que no la tengas en..." el hollow recibió una patada en su parte baja.

-Buenos días..- decía Hime mientras se frotaba uno de su ojos terminando con un ligero bostezo.

-Buenas noches diría yo- dijo refiriéndose al oscuro ambiente de su alrededor.

-¡Kurosaki-kun ¿Que te sucedió?!- pregunto preocupada al notar que el hombre sostenía una de sus manos con expresión de dolor.

-N..Nada, solo que te querías cenar mi mano-

-¡¿Eh? No sé qué me paso, me siento apenada, sumimasen!-

-No es para tanto-..

-¡Ya se, déjame curarte!-

* * *

Un souten kisshun mas tarde...

* * *

-Oye Kurosaki-kun... ¿Dónde estamos y que les paso a Kuchiki-san y a Abarai-san?-

-No tengo idea, cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí-

-Mmm..- Hime observo todo el alrededor -Mira, creo que hay una nota allí- dijo señalando el asiento frente a Ichigo, Este se asomó y localizo el papel que al parecer si tenía algo escrito, lo alcanzo y lo leyó.

"Fuimos a buscar gasolina ya que cierto primate no lleno el tanque en la última parada. Por cierto, aprovechen que están solos y que nadie los molestara, hay condones en la guantera.

Att. Rukia"

-Maldita- susurro bajo, estrujando el papel.

-¿Que decía?-

-A.. pues.. que.. etto.. nos quedamos sin combustible y fueron a buscar- dijo nervioso mientras estrujaba el papel y lo lanzaba por la ventana.

Pasaron un rato sin hablar cuando Hime sintió algo.

-Etto.. tengo que ir al baño..- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-A decir verdad, yo también- respondió sin inmutarse.

Momentos después, cada uno se fue por su lado. Ichigo se asomó un momento y la vio dirigiéndose a unos arbustos, volvió la mirada y se fue a un árbol a hacer lo suyo. Segundos más tarde, escucho un grito y cuando giraba la cabeza para ver sintió un par de pechos y manos chocando con su espalda.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, vi algo moviéndose hacia mí!- no recibió respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza del shinigami "Recuerdas lo que te dije antes, deberías aprovechar que tienes afuera el paquete y de paso te estas poniendo duro.." no tardo mucho para que el hollow recibiera un getsuga tenshou "No creas que siempre me quedare de brazos cruzados" dijo bloqueando el ataque, momento en el cual recibió una patada por la espalda. Cuando volvió en si había un silencio y se escuchaba el sonido de un líquido cayendo. Ambos peli-naranjas enrojecieron.

-¡Sumimasen!- grito la oji-gris mientras corría hacia el carro.

Cuando el sustituto término, se acercó a los arbustos donde había ido la mujer en primer lugar, escucho moverse unas hojas y salió un osezno -Hey Inoue, mira quien te asusto- ella se puso nerviosa cuando la llamo pero por otra parte sintió curiosidad,

Cuando se acercó vio al pequeño animal quedo totalmente embobada no tardo en agacharse y empezar a tocar la nariz de la criatura, cosa que le saco una risa al Kurosaki.

Un rato más tarde, se empezaron a mover unos arbustos más atrás, el sustituto se dio cuenta y vio algo que lo paralizo, le dijo a Hime sin hacer mucho ruido, apenas se levantó la tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo al auto mientras una mama osa salía de los arbustos hacia ellos, en un dos por tres se subieron al auto y cerraron la puerta; la osa empezó a embestir el auto, Ichigo quedo petrificado cuando vio que se paró en dos patas para romper la ventana, cerró los ojos esperando el momento, pero no sucedió nada, abrió los ojos y observo que el vidrio estaba intacto, suspiro -Urahara-san piensa en todo, ¿no crees?- dijo tratando de liberar un poco de tensión en el ambiente, no obstante en el momento que noto que ella le sostenía el brazo entre sus pechos en lugar de liberar tensión lo que iba a liberar eran hormonas, pero cuando vio que tenía los ojos cerrados de miedo decidió dejarla, al cabo no era algo que le disgustara. Un rato más tarde vio a lo lejos como la osa se iba con su cría por los árboles, se sintió más tranquilo, aunque aun tenia a Hime agarrándolo, no sabía si decirle algo o quedarse así un rato más, pero fue ella quien finalmente decidió soltarlo, cuando el shinigami dejo de sentir aquel tacto cálido que rodeaba su brazo se volteo a ver y chocaron sus miradas, Ichigo no sabía porque pero se veía extrañamente distinta, nunca antes le había detallado sus ojos grises como ahora lo estaba haciendo ahora y sus mejillas cada vez más rosadas de verdad estaba despertando algo en él. Mientras tanto ella solo se sentía avergonzada por aquel abrazo que hizo inconscientemente y lo que pudiera pensar el de eso, además que el oji-marron lo mirase por tanto tiempo la estaba matando.

Se escucharon unas pisadas que sacaron al Kurosaki de sus hipnosis, cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la ventana alguien se pegó a esta gritando, cosa que causo un grito por parte del sustituto y un pequeño salto de la Inoue, cuando volvió a ver solo era Renji, pero su presencia desapareció cuando recibió una patada voladora de Rukia en cámara lenta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acabar con todo mi plan? Tan solo espera que lleguemos para darte tu castigo- le susurro la peli-negra con un aura maligna al oji-café que aún estaba tirado en el suelo -¿Qué tal la pasaron?- les pregunto al par naranja con una actitud totalmente distinta a la reciente.

-Pues casi morimos..- respondió serio el vizard.

-Ay, es que se veían demasiado tiernos dormidos que no los quise despertar, talvez debería entrar una noche a fotografiarles- dijo eso ultimo para sí misma.

-Llega a hacer eso y te lanzo un getsuga- respondió molesto a la teniente.

Mientras tanto Orihime recibió una llamada -¿Si?.. Hola, Rangiku-san.. ¡¿Donde?!.. ¿Y porqu..? De acuerdo, ya vamos -Etto… Chicos, arrestaron a Hisagi-san y Rangiku-san. Todos miraron atónitos a la oji-gris.

* * *

Wiiii gracias por leer, disculpen por no haber actualizado y tranquilos que ya tengo pensado el otro capitulo, por cierto gracias a Momo-chan por la amenaz... digo por el incentivo que me dio xD nos vemos la proxima porque esta historia continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Holas, resumiré, se suponía que estaría listo a mitad de Marzo, pero me falto algo de inspiración... a finales del mes lo logre terminar pero justamente se estropeo el cargador de mi laptop... y pues se me ocurrió tratar de ir arreglándolo en el trabajo, sin embargo ahora hay racionamiento de luz todos los días así que estaba muy limitado ¿Como estoy hice esto? Fácil, magia.

* * *

**Estoy Aqui**

**Cap 8**

**Una Noche Diferente**

-¡Shu-chan!-

-¡Rangiku!-

-¡Te extrañe mucho!-

-¡Yo también!-

Exclamaban el par de alcohólicos con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se abrazaban. Ichigo los veía con cierto desagrado.

-Oye Rukia, ¿con que dinero pagaste la fianza?- pregunto curioso el Kurosaki.

-Urahara-san nos los dio, tiene una máquina que imprime estos billetes- al escuchar eso Ichigo tuvo una expresión que no se podría describir, era una mezcla entre enojo, miedo y confusión; decidió que lo mejor sería no preguntar más.

-Rangiku-san ¿porque los arrestaron?- pregunto Orihime con preocupación y curiosidad, el oji-chocolate miro de reojo queriendo saber también la razón.

-No tengo idea, solo estábamos dándonos amor y de repente nos agarró esa gente y nos metieron en celdas separadas- relato la rubia recreando todo en su cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con darse amor?- volvió a preguntar la peli-naranja.

Al shinigami sustituto le entro un escalofrió cuando escucho la pregunta. Rangiku tenía la intención de formular una respuesta muy detallada y específica, se le notaba en los ojos e Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, es muy tarde!- exclamo Ichigo, evitando que la poseedora de Haineko empezara a hablar empujándola lejos de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que ilumine a Orihime con mis relatos?- hablo despreocupada la Matsumoto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que nos traumes- respondió molesto.

-¿A ustedes? ¿Ósea que tampoco te han contado?- devolvió con un pequeño tono burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-Ya veo... se lo quieres mostrar directamente- dijo refiriéndose al acto mismo -Mira la hora que es, tenemos que irnos- declaro para dejar a un confundido Ichigo que paso a ser uno ruborizado y luego a uno enojado.

-¡Rangiku-san!-

* * *

En el hotel...

* * *

Al llegar Rangiku y Shuhei desaparecieron al instante, seguidamente el par naranja; Ichigo estaba totalmente exhausto.

Por ultimo Rukia y Renji que se fueron en silencio, Rukia se veía tranquila pero por los conocimientos que el Arabai tenía de ella, esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Al entrar al apartamento Renji esperaba algún regaño o una patada de parte de la Kuchiki, pero en cambio no recibió ni una sola palabra, le pareció extraña su actitud sin embargo se alegraba un poco el hecho de salir ileso por lo menos una vez. Ya dentro el opto por tomar una ducha, mientras Rukia se limitó a usar el celular recostada en la cama.

Minutos más tarde de haber empezado a caer el agua, Rukia entro al baño sin hacer ruido, tomo la ropa del hombre y salió de igual manera. Unos cuantos minutos después dejo sonar el agua chocando con el piso, posteriormente escucho el picaporte de la puerta tratando de ser abierto por su víctima.

-¡Rukia!- grito el hombre tatuado detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué?- respondió despreocupada desde la cama.

-¡¿Como que qué?! ¡Abre la puerta!- exigió mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-No- respondió nuevamente sin inmutarse.

-¡¿Porque?!- pregunto con un tono menos elevado que antes.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un idiota?-interrogo con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

-Sí, me lo dices a diario...-

-¿Te lo dije hoy?-

-Creo que no...- respondió mientras trataba de recordar -¡No cambies el tema, abre la maldita puerta!- volvió a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Esta vez no había recibido respuesta -Si no abrirás... ¿Al menos puedes decirme porque?- demando.

-Te dije que te iba a castigar-

-Pero ¿Porque el castigo?...-

-De verdad que eres un grandísimo idiota-

-¿Me vas a responder?-

-Buenas noches...- despidió la Kuchiki metiéndose entre las sabanas.

-Hey...- quiso insistir el peli-rojo pero se terminó recostando en la puerta en señal de rendición.

"Se siente raro... Como si me faltara algo" pensó la Kuchiki sintiéndose incomoda, posteriormente cogió una almohada y la abrazo "Mucho mejor" volvió a decirse a sí misma pudiendo conciliar el sueño.

-Ah...- escucho a lo lejos la peli-negra -Aah...- volvió a escuchar pero un poco más alto, esta vez hizo que Rukia abriera los ojos -Mmm...- escucho nuevamente y más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que la shinigami se despertara del todo y se sentara en la cama preguntándose que será ese sonido, se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie -Aaaah- volvió a oír una cuarta vez, había sonado como un gemido pensó y además si lo pensaba bien los de antes también lo habían sido y de paso provenía del baño, los pensamientos que empezaron a surgir acerca del emisor de los gemidos y la posible escena detrás de la puerta no eran exactamente adecuados para ser una noble de la casa de los Kuchiki. Se acercó más al baño quedando a tan solo centímetros de la puerta -Rukia...- escucho en un susurro detrás de la puerta, si creía que ya estaba sonrojada por los pensamientos anteriores tenía que verse en un espejo para ver el tomate peli-negro en que se había transformado; eso fue sin duda la gota que derramo el vaso, sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la puerta -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- dijo gritando una vez abrió la puerta, momento en el cual sintió como se humedecían sus bragas tan solo lo vio portando una toalla en la cintura, miro a otro lado para tratar de calmarse, sin embargo fue inútil, la verdad no sabía porque tenía una reacción así, si ya lo había visto varias veces descamisado ¿tal vez era por el hecho de que la única cosa que vestía podía caerse en cualquier momento? ¡más importante! ¿Porque había abierto la puerta? Fácilmente pudo haberle gritado desde afuera, no obstante lo hizo sin pensarlo siquiera ¿Acaso una parte de ella quería ver la posible escena que aguardaba allí dentro?

Para cuando Rukia salió de su disputa mental y vuelto a la realidad, Renji ya la había tomado de los brazos y acorralado en la cama quedando cara a cara cuando se dio cuenta.

-De verdad, que caíste fácilmente, si supieras la vergüenza que me dio por hacerlo, pero ahora me dirás lo que te pasa, desde que llegamos has estado actuando diferente y me has estado preocupando desde entonces, además aun me tienes que explicar porque me dejaste encerrado en el baño-

"Está hablando demasiado, a este paso no poder aguantar mucho, un momento, acaso eso es... Esta sudando, lo que me faltaba" Rukia dejo un momento de pensar cuando vio una pequeña deslizarse por su mejilla "Aunque debe ser lógico ya que el baño no tiene ventilación..." pensó mientras inconscientemente bajaba su mirada por el cuerpo del Abarai "Alto ahí Rukia, no debes" se auto regaño.

-¡Rukia, mírame a los ojos!- Exclamo Renji molesto por ser ignorado, la agito por un hombro para llamar su atención, acción que saco un gemido de la peli-negra, ella lo vio por un segundo pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, no podía estar más roja de lo que estaba ya -¿Rukia...?- quería preguntar pero quedo boquiabierto cuando sintió la toalla caerse.

Rukia también lo noto simplemente no pudo evitar mirar, cuando se le cayó el paño observo su larga Zabimaru colgando o al menos eso quiso pensar... Sin más nada que hacer lo empujo por el pecho y salió corriendo de la habitación. Dejando al hombre desnudo avergonzado y tirado en el suelo.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente...

* * *

En la habitación del par anaranjado. Hime abría los ojos despertando de su sueño, se acomodó de tal manera quedara sentada en la cama, se volteo a mirar al shinigami sustituto aun dormido con una ligera sonrisa la cual se desvaneció cuando vio que estaba cubierto de sudor, eso le genero preocupación, se levantó de la cama y se posiciono al lado del Kurosaki, al principio pensó que era fiebre, pero vio que fruncía el ceño ligeramente y decía cosas casi inaudibles estando dormido, lo más probable es que fuese una pesadilla.

-Menos mal- se dijo a si misma con un suspiro de alivio. No pasaron ni 5 segundos de haberse calmado cuando el hombre despertó, se sentó sobre la cama mirando el suelo; Orihime se alegró un poco y pensaba darle unos "buenos días" sin embargo cuando la miro solo pudo sentir miedo, aquellos ojos negros de iris dorado, los mismos que pertenecían al hollow interno del shinigami. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre se levantó y la tomo, estampándola contra la pared.

-¿Cómo has estado princesa?- dijo el peli-naranja poseído por su contra-parte. Orihime no dio respuesta, pudo notar que la voz tan solo era un poco más grave de lo usual en el hombre, pero aun así le temía ya que sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer -¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Después de todo es tu culpa- acuso el Hollow tomando de la barbilla a Hime obligándole que le mire.

Orihime podía sentir el aliento del hombre, si es cierto que temía de las acciones del hollow, pero de todos modos no le molestaba del todo la cercanía que tenía con él, después de todo era el cuerpo de Ichigo.

-Espero que no te importe que use al rey- dijo en tono provocador acercándose cada vez a la oji-gris. Sin previo aviso el hollow estrello sus labios contra la de ella; si es cierto que sorprendió a Hime, sin embargo no presento resistencia, a decir verdad era su primer beso y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, tan solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, la forma en que el hollow se la comía a besos era algo que nunca había sentido, cada movimiento, cada mordida, y el hecho de que tenía un sabor delicioso ya la estaban enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo demonios el hollow que vivía en la consciencia de Ichigo podría ser tan experto en esto? La peli-naranja emitió un gemido cuando el hollow se separó de ella, abrió los ojos para mirarle directos a los suyos.

El hombre quedo boquiabierto teniendo la intención de hablar cuando recibió una patada de parte de un rikka negro tirándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- pregunto molesto Tsubaki con sangre en la sien.

-¡Me canse de seguir presenciando la ineptitud del rey!-

-¡Esa no es razón para salirte del plan!-

-¡A la mierda el plan! Es mas fácil actuar directamente- explico el hollow metiendo el dedo índice derecho en un círculo formado por el pulgar e índice izquierdo, cosa que saco de sus casillas al rikka, el cual le dio una patada en su parte baja y posteriormente otra en la cabeza noqueándolo contra el suelo.

-Maldito...- dijo Tsubaki para luego darse media vuelta y regresar flotando hasta Orihime

-Tsubaki-kun...- apenas llego llego a decir la oji-gris cuando el hada volvió a su horquilla.

-Aah...- la portadora de horquillas escucho un quejido de dolor proveniente del peli-naranja, pudo ver que se sentó.

-Inoue..- articulo con una mano en la cabeza, justamente donde el rikka le pego Orihime pudo notar que sus ojos volvían a ser color chocolate, se acercó y arrodillo frente a el -¿Que sucedió?...- pregunto preocupado.

-Etto... Hollow-kun tomo tu cuerpo...- empezó a explicar pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No te hizo nada?!- preguntaba alterado por lo que pudo haber hecho su hollow.

-Pues...- Orihime se quedó pensando la respuesta, cuando recordó el reciente intercambio de fluidos que hizo con él.

-¡¿Inoue?! ¡Estas roja! ¡¿Te hizo daño?!- volvió a preguntar alterado ya que no recibía respuesta y vio el color rojizo q recibió su compañera.

-N..No, Hollow-kun no hizo nada malo- respondió nerviosa.

-Menos mal- suspiro el shinigami sustituto mientras que en su cabeza se podía escuchar a su hollow golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

* * *

De vuelta la habitación anterior…

* * *

Renji abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras bostezaba, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento pudo ver sentada frente al mesón a su compañera de cuarto bebiendo una taza de café tranquilamente, tratando de permanecer calmado se acercó para tomar otra taza -B..Buenos días...- quiso decir seriamente pero no pudo.

-Buenos días- respondió sin desviar la mirada de su café.

-sobre lo de ayer...- empezó a decir a la vez que vertía café en su taza.

-Olvídalo, fue mi culpa, no debí encerrarte- contesto tranquilamente interrumpiendo al peli-rojo -A la próxima te amordazare- dijo esto último en su susurro apenas audible para el tatuado.

-¿En serio? Menos mal- suspiro de alivio a decir verdad no quería hablar de la noche anterior porque moriría de vergüenza.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- el Abarai simplemente levanto la ceja -¿En serio te tatuaste allí abajo también?- interrogo con mucha curiosidad la peli-negra, Renji casi se ahoga con su café.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews que me dejan un sentimiento de culpa vez cada que recibo uno.

Ps. Nunca le digan a sus amigos que escriben fanfics porque sino te molestan a diario para que actualices ;-;

Esta historia continuara... -huye-


End file.
